Forget Us Not
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: “I’m shocked. All I got was a hug.” Sam replied, not bothering to pay any attention to me. “Oh, I see. I’m only good for the physical relationship. Fine; that’s just perfect.” I flung myself onto the sofa, kicking Sam accidentally. Dasey. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is '**_Silence, Aly & AJ_**'.**

**A/N: I needed another distraction so this is just something that I won't take too seriously and is mostly to help me get over my current writer's block. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it!**

**Warning: This is VERY AU until I get to a certain point in the story. You'll understand the circumstances once you start reading. Also, they may seem slightly OOC in the beginning. Sorry. Enjoy!!**

_**Part I: Meeting Venturi**_

_I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
I'll bet those years you won't be here  
I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
Every memory  
Sadly we may never be  
I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears  
I'll bet those tears over time could disappear_

It's been a while since I last saw my father, but I hadn't expected that the surprise he told me was waiting in his condo to be a woman wearing a rock on her finger the size of my _head_. I've heard people say that New York is the city that doesn't sleep; if New York City doesn't sleep, then it must be dead right now. Either dead, or in a coma.

I've been walking around in the park across the street from my dad's building for a few hours at least. So far, I've seen no sign of life. Then again, it wasn't officially summer break until another week, and it _was_ a Monday night. I guess having a father living on the Upper East Side isn't always the best thing. Maybe I can travel out to Williamsburg and meet a boy and have my own romance-y summer.

It could be like a Dan and Serena thing. Except, I'd eventually have to go back to Toronto; and I'm almost positive Gossip Girl doesn't travel that far off. It would be Lonely Girl w/ Rich Daddy and Lonely Boy, then said Lonely Girl would leave and Lonely Boy would be, well…lonely. But I'm not Serena. I have no Dan. And there is no Gossip Girl. It's just me, an outsider with a rich father living on the Upper East Side, a girl with no clue to where she's going.

I'm sure this woman—if I recall correctly, her name was Lily-Anne. That's right, not Lillian, Lily-Anne—is nice and respectable. It isn't like she's ten years younger than my father—

"Whoa!" I shouted as I landed on the floor with a thud. My head spun and throbbed as I looked up to find two very contorted images of a teenage boy. He was looking down at me in shock.

"Sorry about that." He said lowly, his voice seemed hoarse and rough, like he had been crying, or something was stuck in his throat. He extended a hand to me and I rolled my eyes and stood up on my own.

"Maybe you shoulder realize that this path isn't for your comfort before you go apologizing. People walk by, you know. Maybe next time it'll be an eighty-year-old woman with a cane, and when she trips and sprains her ankle, she'll whack you with her cane and over-sized purse. That'll learn you, won't it?" I said as I wiped off tiny stones and pebbles from my hands. He cocked an eyebrow at me, and it was then when I realized just how handsome he really was.

_Wow._

Now his image was no longer distorted, and I could see the small traces of what seemed to be red eyes and a red nose, despite the fact it was over twenty degrees Celsius outside.

He had been crying.

"Well, the fall wasn't that bad, but I'm sorry anyways. Next time I'll be more careful to not trip on old lady." He said gruffly. Under different circumstances, and with anyone else, I'm sure that would've been a joke. But he just sounded sarcastic.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned for the elderly." I spat out. I'm not really sure why I had been snapping at him, probably because I acted so sugary-sweet with Lily-Anne, and was now peeved beyond words and needed to take it out on someone. He looked up at me from his place on the park bench with his golden-brown, tired eyes.

"Do you need anything, or can you leave now?" He asked, his voice passive and unemotional. I scowled and picked up my fallen purse before stalking down the trail. Once I turned a corner I stopped cold, my scowl and annoyance depleted completely. I looked back at the nameless boy from behind a large tree. He didn't look like he was crying…just…sitting. And looking. At the star ridden sky and glittering pond.

I couldn't help but feel like I'd be coming back to this park, just to see him again. He seemed…different.

_Wait a minute I have more to say  
and I care if you're listening to me  
I need you more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show_

Okay, so Lily-Anne either hates me, doesn't care about a single thing I do, or _really _wants me to like her. I basically told her I was going for a walk around the park at ten o'clock at night…and she said 'have fun'. 'Have fun'! What kind of responsible adult says that to a teenage girl about to walk around some park she doesn't even know anything about?

What if the nameless guy I'm trying to 'accidentally bump into' happens to rape me by 'accident'? Or _shoots_ me?—by accident, of course. I'm a cute teenage girl, damn it! I should be protected at all times! Then again…if she questioned me then I probably wouldn't be getting my chance to see Nameless again. I'm starting to like this Lily-Anne character.

There he is. Still…sitting on the same bench…in the same way…how boring!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you've got to be more interesting than this! I can't confess to God that I watched you from behind a tree…and then say you weren't doing anything _interesting_!

…I do believe I'm losing my mind. No need to contact mental institutions…_yet_.

Maybe if I just sit beside him…and tell him I have a sinister twin who snapped at him yesterday –

"Ah!" I shrieked as I tumbled over something. Two words: déjà vu. Okay, so I'm waiting for the impact with the concrete to come…and I'm still waiting…and there's still nothing. I opened my tightly shut eyes to find myself looking up into the same eyes of yesterday, minus the blurriness. This time he hadn't looked like he had been crying…he was…smiling?

Well, if that could be called a smile. It looked like one side of his mouth had been ripped from its hinges as though it were a door. No matter, it just appealed to me more. If at all possible, it made him look better. Not better than yesterday, when I had realized he'd been crying, because he was raw yesterday, with only emotion across his features, but just better in general.

The weird smile enlarged. "I know being wrapped up in my arms is probably comfortable, but how about you use those things called legs and…_stand_." He said slowly. I rolled my eyes inwardly. I'm not mentally retarded, no offence meant, I just didn't need him to talk to me slowly.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, my voice much softer than I'd have liked it to be. He furrowed his brows and his slack-smile faltered.

"Do what?" He asked, completely disregarding the fact I was still depending on solely him to keep my balance. I poked my index finger on the corner of his mouth and pushed it upward until I was happy with it.

"That." I said as I removed my finger. He chuckled quietly and brought me flat onto my feet.

"_That_ is the one and only Derek Venturi smirk." He said, giving me a small bow. I giggled. In just minutes this guy had me giggling like an air-headed, bobble-head ditz.

"Ah…so that's your name. Derek Venturi, huh?" I asked coyly, my own smirk playing at my lips. He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I won't confirm that until I know your name." He said and I narrowed my eyes slightly as I took a step towards him. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped at the proximity between us.

"Casey McDonald." I whispered and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're a fast food restaurant?" He asked and I laughed. It seemed to bring him out of his reverie and he smirked at me. "Well, Casey McDonald, I am Derek Venturi, at your service." He said as he extended a hand.

"You know, I don't think I can get you an exclusive meeting with Ronald McDonald, sorry." I say and he gave me a weird look.

"Oh…then you can leave now." He said as he sat back down onto the bench. I gaped at him, and when he didn't say anything my jaw dropped even further and I made a noise of disbelief.

"You can't be serious. I came out here to _apologize _to you…and your…your…telling me to _go away_?!" I asked, rather loudly. He looked at me in amusement and I shrank down beside him as my cheeks burned in embarrassment. "You were joking, weren't you?" She asked sheepishly and he nodded largely and slowly. I bit my lip and shrugged. "You're a good actor." I said and he chuckled again.

"That…and you're naïve." He said and I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Shut up." I said quietly as I sat and watched anything with him. It was mostly silence, but I felt that I _knew _him, even if I had just found out his name moments before. There was this comfortable silence between us until one of us had to leave; which was me, and Derek being…well, whoever Derek was, walked me across the street to the condominium and waved before walking away.

I grinned at his retreating form and waved at the door-man as I practically skipped into the lobby. I have no idea why, but I felt…_giddy_.

_I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything (oh)_

I am not ludicrous. Though Lily-Anne seems to think I am, I bet it has something to do with the fact that she caught me dancing to YMCA this morning at six. It isn't like I could help it, ever since the night before I was feeling…well, I don't know how to explain it. But I felt as though Derek was…special. And I had met him. Given that I know nothing about him, but I feel like I do. He's special, and just a moment with him makes _me _feel special.

Oh God, I sound like an obsessive, love-struck dork. And we aren't even dating! We haven't even gone out on a date! Oh my God, I don't even know if he likes me! "Eep!"

"You know if you keep bumping into me like this, the next time we meet may just be in a hospital." I looked up to see Derek's laughing eyes and smirk. I bit my lip and grinned.

"Don't laugh at me." I said, even though there was laughter in my own words. His shoulders shook slightly as he bit back his own laughter. I hit his shoulder and he laughed out loud. He set me down flat but his hands were still on my arms. I tried to ignore the weird feeling that shot through me from the warmth in his palms. "Um…" I glanced down at his large and rough hands.

He followed my gaze and removed his hands swiftly. "My bad." He said softly, almost seemingly embarrassed about it. I tilted my head and looked at him…he really is different.

"It's…okay." I said, still looking at him intently. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…I was wondering, since you seem to always find me here, how about we go somewhere else?" He asked. I furrowed my brows slightly.

"Like…a date?" I asked, somewhat hopefully. Gosh, I hope he didn't hear it in my voice. Maybe it's a little weird for me to be thinking about going out on a date with this guy I just met…but if you were in my position, you'd know why. This incredibly cute guy who is confident, and yes, maybe even a little over confident at times, seems to know what he wants and actually _acknowledges _that he _has _emotions is being…bashful. Around me!

Oh, crap, he's talking. "Sorry, what?" I asked. He shot up an amused eyebrow and smirked.

"Do you want it to be a date?" He asked. He began to walk past me, and for a moment I just stood there, dumbstruck. I blinked and spun to find him walking away. He was walking slowly, obviously knowing that I would follow. And let me tell you, that alone was _so infuriating_. In fact, it was overly so…I followed him to give him a piece of my mind.

"I'm sorry, I realize you just repeated the question, but did my ears deceive me? Did you just ask me to go out somewhere with you, and then ask me if I _wanted _it to be a date?" I asked sceptically. He smirked and looked down at me.

"Yes." He said simply. I gaped at him then crossed my arms in front of me defiantly.

"Why on earth would I want to go out with you? I barely know you. In fact, the only thing I know about you is that your name is Derek Venturi." I said. He just looked at me and continued to smirk. Creep.

"You followed me, did you not?" He asked. My cheeks reddened dramatically, no doubt. I opened and closed my mouth as I thought of something I could say. But, alas, the best I could come up with was:

"So? That doesn't mean I want to go out on a date with you." I said and he shot me the 'yeah right' look that I had already seen so frequently. "Oh…shut up." I said and he chuckled as he pushed my shoulder lightly.

"You have the best comebacks ever. And for that, it's a date. Even though it was at the very beginning." He said and I hit his arm.

"So you mean to tell me I just made a fool out of myself for a date that was always a date?!" I asked and he nodded. I hit him again.

"Jeez, woman. I don't even know you and you're already beating me up." He said. I looked down.

"Oh…sorry." I said sheepishly. I felt his rough hand on my short-sleeve clad upper-arm. I looked at him in surprise.

"You are seriously lacking humour. Either that, or you're _extremely _innocent." He said, his smirk wasn't there but I could tell he was concerned in a rather sarcastic—yet strangely sweet—way. "You know I was just pulling your leg, right?" I looked at him sceptically.

"No…" I said honestly, "but it was invasion of personal space. You should be angry with me!" I said and he shook his head.

"I don't get you. You yell at me when I'm a complete stranger, and now that I'm not…you _want _me to be angry with you." He paused and shrugged. "You're insane." He stated factually and I huffed and looked up at him. Maybe I'm just noticing this…but he is _tall_. And I'm not exactly short. And he's always wearing that leather jacket…even though it's summer.

Hel_lo_,_ Hottie_.

"Me and you both, Buddy." I mumbled and he chuckled softly.

"No, I believe my sanity is still intact. To a certain extent…of course." I could totally imagine him saying that in a British accent. It sounds so…sophisticated. I could never really imagine him saying that on my own. He seems like…a bad boy.

Ooh, cheesy reference; but... –

"Wait a minute; how old are you?" I asked suddenly. This guy could be, like, eighteen! I'm only sixteen! I'm not ready! Not ready, I tell you, not ready!

"Sixteen." He answered. Oh…thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! "You?" He asked.

"W-what?" I asked. "Oh, sixteen." Why was I so surprised he asked that? It's not like he's telepathic…or is he…? "Promise me something?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I thinks it's a bit early in the relationship for commitment," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, "but shoot." He said.

"Chill, I'm not going to make you elope with me; nor is this even a relationship." I smirked at him and he smiled a half-smile. Geez, what does it take to get this guy to smile? "Just promise that you'll take me a mental institution if I ask you if you're telepathic." I said and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"This 'mental institution' isn't code for the Ostroff Centre, is it?" He asked and I hit him.

"No!" I said sternly. He grinned at me and held his hands up in defence.

"Just making sure." He said and I rolled my eyes, even though there was a smile playing at my lips. We walked through Central Park East until we got to the streets bustling with taxi-cabs. He looked at me hesitantly. "How about we go to the Upper West Side?" He suggested and I nodded. Sounds better than being up here with these uptight people. No offence, but everyone I've met so far, other than Derek, has been a rich snob.

Such as my father's neighbour. Mrs. Kwan; occupation: being an all around priss. No joke.

"I'd actually rather go there than stay here." I said and he gave me the cute half-smile from earlier. He stared at me for a moment or so—which made me slightly self-conscious for some reason; I'm usually very confident in my appearance—before shaking his head and sticking out his hand to halt a taxi. The blur of yellow flew right by us; as did five others.

Derek threw hand back down by his side and groaned then looked at me. "Plug your ears." I complied and placed my palms over my ears. He stuck his middle finger and thumb in between his lips and made an ear shatteringly high whistle. Even with my ears plugged, I had to wince. A taxi stopped right in front of him and he smirked at me before he took my wrist gently and lead me into the cab.

_I know, I know (I know, I know)  
Feelings can show  
If you let go-oh-oh-oh  
It must be told (it must be told)  
I've got a hold  
On what we used to have_

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked as I tried to pin his thumb down with my own.

"67th St. West." He answered as he held my much-smaller-than-his thumb down. I grunted as I tried to move my thumb from under his. Once I couldn't he smirked in victory. I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head slightly. He seems to do that a lot. It's kind of like he doesn't believe that I'm actually right in front of him so he keeps trying to wake himself up from a dream…or something. But if anything, I should be the one doing that.

The cab stopped and Derek leaned forward to pay the driver. I saw him slip an extra bill into the driver's hand. This confused me, because I calculated the price it would've been, and I even added a ridiculously large tip…but it wasn't that much. I looked at him in confusion but he practically pushed me out of the cab and ignored the look. He was guiding me into a restaurant that had a sign that read: 'Café des Artistes'. I stopped though and looked at him again.

He turned back to me. "What?" He asked and I glanced at the restaurant behind him.

"Why'd you pay the cab driver so much extra?" I asked and he looked away before kicking at the ground subtly and shrugging.

"Gas prices are through the roof?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm serious, Derek." I said and he shrugged again.

"Does it really matter?" He asked, desperately trying to get away from the topic. I contemplated it for a minute before nodding my head. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked past me and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I…may have told him to…take a bit of a…I could…-ger." He mumbled and I squinted at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked and he began to mumble again. I took a step closer to him and put my finger under his chin to get his gaze averted to me. He swallowed and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I may have told him to take a bit of a detour so I could be with you longer." He whispered, his cheeks reddening as I continue to watch him. I smiled and removed my finger from under his chin. I desperately wanted to kiss him after the confession…but I didn't want to rush into this…whatever it is.

Why rush a good thing?

_I will forgive if you forget  
All the things we said  
Let's accept it  
I need you, more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show_

I feel so comfortable with him, we talked about, well, everything. I learned he's here for the summer; he came from London, Ontario. He's got a little brother and sister, Edwin and Marti. He even told me that his sister calls him 'Smerek' and he calls her 'Smarti'. Then he went all red and shy when I kept commenting on it. I even called him Smerek a few times, but I don't think he really minded.

"So, big shot hockey player, huh?" I asked mockingly and he smirked as he shook his head.

"You know, usually when I tell someone I'm the prized player on my hockey team, I don't regret it. This just proves how insanely and ridiculously challenging you are." He said and I shrugged.

"Doesn't affect me." I said and he sighed.

"And I was _so _hoping it would." He said sarcastically and I grinned. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back slightly. "What was that for?" He asked; faint shock in his words. I grinned sheepishly up at him.

"You were walking too fast." I admitted quietly and he laughed. "So…why are you in New York?" I asked and he shrugged.

"My best friend sort of needed a wing-man, I guess. I was all for a free trip to NYC from his mother, who'd do anything to get him to say more than two words to her. Which…has yet to happen. He kind of begged me to come." He explained and I nodded then smiled up at him.

"You're a good friend." I said softly and he looked down at me, a half-smile on his lips.

"Well, you're a good daughter." He said, I had briefed him about the situation with Lily-Anne. "Must be hard." He said, his voice sounded far off. I shrugged.

"I don't really know her. I actually haven't really spoken to her." I said and he nodded.

"I don't know what I would do if my dad told me he was engaged to a woman I didn't know." He said. I looked at his dazed eyes and let my hand wrap loosely around his wrist before sliding it into his palm. I let my fingers lace with his calloused ones. I looked off in front of us when he looked down at me from the sudden gesture.

He faced forward and I felt his hand tighten around mine. I smiled to myself.

We ended back at Central Park East, back on the bench. Our hands were still entangled, and I had allowed my head to fall onto his surprisingly comfortable shoulder. A group of girls, either older or about our age, walked passed us and one of them glanced our way and smiled.

"I would love to have what that girl has." She said and the group glanced our way before sighing and nodding. "They look so happy." One commented. "They're really cute together." Another added. "Did you see the way he looked at her?" A tall girl asked. I glanced up at Derek who snapped his head in another direction. I smiled and poked his side.

"You were looking at me?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe." He said and I smiled.

I poked his side again. "Don't lie to me." I said and he smirked.

"Yes." He said and I grinned. "You know, I've never let a girl hold my hand before." He said. I felt my swell and flutter.

"Really?" I asked, my voice breathy. He nodded.

"It's getting pretty late." He said. I sighed and nodded. I really didn't want the night to be over. "I'll walk you to the condo." He said and I nodded again, standing up. My fingers played with his subtly as we walked the trail to the street.

_I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything_

I really hadn't wanted to rush this. But I felt like I would burst if I didn't kiss him, or if he didn't kiss me.

"I'm not telepathic." He said as we waited at a light. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked he smirked and pressed the back of my palm against his lips and kissed it softly. My hand tingled and sent shivers through my spine.

"I'm not telepathic." He repeated and I smiled as I remembered what I had thought earlier. The light changed and we ran across the street, dodging passers-by and laughing until we got to the steps of my father's building. I looked at the double doors and revolving doors hesitantly. He grinned softly at me and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, he looked nervous about something.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Derek." I said and he nodded.

"Me too." He admitted quietly. A moment or so passed by before he spoke again. "How about I pick you up here at four tomorrow?" He asked. I grinned and nodded without hesitation.

"I'd love that." I said happily. He looked down at me and smiled. An actual smile…and it took my breath away. The smirk was gorgeous, the grin was cute as hell, the half-smile was simply adorable…but the smile…_wow_.

I bit my lip. Should I kiss him? "I'll…see you tomorrow, Casey." He said before he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and nodded before running up the steps and into the elevator, leaving behind a:

"Bye!" I ran into the condo and spun until I couldn't walk. I fell onto the modern leather sofa and grinned to myself before touching my hand to my cheek. His lips were so perfectly soft, and his hands were perfectly rough. He was rugged…yet smooth.

He was… "Derek Venturi." I whispered to myself before giggling quietly and heading to the guest room where I was staying.

_(shh, silence)_

**A/N: Did you like it?! I LOVED writing it. Tell me what you like or didn't like about it please! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I don't even know what to say, thank you so much for your reviews, and for reading of course! Here's more! ENJOY!!**

_**Part II: Short Skirts and 'Shut Up, Sam's**_

"You're gonna make me fat." I raised an eyebrow at Casey. She was patting her flat stomach with one hand and was holding a doughnut in the other. I laughed at her. "What?" She asked through a mouth of the dough. I shook my head and smirked as I wiped off glaze from the side off her mouth with my pinkie-finger before sticking it into my mouth.

She giggled and rolled her huge and gorgeous eyes at me. "And _I'm _insane?" She asked and I nodded as I took a piece of the doughnut in her hands and popped it into my mouth. "You do realize we're completely avoiding the game, right?" She asked and I shrugged. We had found ourselves at a high-school baseball game…somehow. We had also done so with an unusually large box of Krispy Kream doughnuts.

"Point?" I asked and she shrugged as she grinned at me. She really is gorgeous.

"I don't think I have one. I don't understand sports. At all." She said and I laughed.

"It isn't that complicated," I pointed to the score-board, "that shows the inning, the score…blah, blah, blah." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea, do you?" She asked knowingly. I grinned and shook my head 'no'. She nudged me with her shoulder and chuckled.

"I'm more of a hockey and basketball man." I said and she blew a raspberry. "What? What's wrong with that?" She arched a slender eyebrow and shot me a look.

"Man?" She asked and I shook my head. "You're hardly a man, _Der_. More of a…little boy." She said and I smirked at her.

"_Believe me_, Babe; I'm far from a _little _boy." I said and she contorted her face within moments. She seemed to blow off the sarcastic use of 'Babe'.

"Ew…Derek that's disgusting!" She cried. She looked at the baseball diamond and put her hand to the side of her face, making sure she couldn't see me. I laughed.

"Chill, Casey. I'm not _so _insecure about myself I need to talk about size." I said quietly into her ear and I felt her shiver against my arm, which was pressed against her back as I leaned into her slightly.

"Didn't say you were." She said; her voice breathy and soft. It made _me _want to shiver just hearing it. I hadn't expected to find someone in New York; in fact, I was kind of hoping I wouldn't. But I hadn't been suspecting that this amazing girl would live in Toronto. Mere two or so hours away from me. The scary thing is that I barely know her. That this girl I met all of three days ago has been occupying ninety percent of me thoughts.

This is only our second 'date', yet I can already tell so much about her, while at the same time be so confused about her. She's weird like that, you know her but you don't. She's innocent…yet she's not. You could call her insane—which is usually true—but then she'll do the most logical thing in the world and make you confused to the point where your brain is like, 'huh?'.

On our first date, in the cab, she just took my breath away. Without even doing anything but sit there and be herself. Every time I'd pinned her thumb down, the tip of her tongue would pop ever-so-slightly out of the side of her mouth in concentration. It made me want to laugh and cry for numerous reasons. But I don't cry, not for stupid little things, anyway. I can't help but think that almost all of my time will be spent with this girl for the next two months.

I don't scare easily, but the fact that the thoughts I'm having about this almost-stranger are so vivid and specific—and a first for me…none involving anything over G rated—…well it's scary. Sam, my best friend, can already tell that something's up. That just goes to show how _obvious _the affect this girl had on me. It's just…not obvious to her; but that's only because she seems to be _unbelievably _oblivious. To some, it would probably be annoying, but to me…it's—Lord, help me—cute. So, inexplicably cute.

"Hey, is everything okay in Derekville?" Casey asked; her small, soft-skinned hand waving in front of my face. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You zoned out again." Yet another thing that scares me, I don't need to ask the question out loud for her to know what to say next. "You almost got hit in the head with a foul ball!" She said and I smirked.

Being with Casey is a hazard.

"So you _do _understand!" I said, blowing off the baseball issue. She shook her head and giggled. _God_, her nose crinkles and her eyes brighten…it just makes her stunning. More so than usual.

"The announcer guy just said, 'foul ball'." She explained, amusement in her voice. "You need to limit your little vacations, honestly. You're really going to get hurt one of these days if you keep zoning out like that." She and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think you're the one we need to worry about," she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "unless you're willing to admit that you kept falling into my arms on purpose." I smirked at her and she crinkled her nose and shook her head.

"I don't like lying." She said and I laughed lightly.

"Then maybe it's time you tell the truth." She seemed to ponder this for a moment before standing up and looking down at me, a grin on her face.

"Hmm…nope. I don't think so." She winked at me before taking off and running into the park. I shook my head and jogged after her.

--

"You, my friend, have gone insane." I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "You can admit to that, or I could take you to a psychiatrist." Sam offered and I hit the back of his head.

"Just take the shot, Sam." I mumbled and he smirked. He took the shot and the ball sunk into the net. He brushed his overly-long blond bangs out of his eyes and shot me a proud look. I rolled my eyes before shooting the basketball into the net, more or less like he had done.

I gave him a look of pride. "Yeah, yeah. No more of this girl-iness. C'mon, one on one. Loser does whatever winner says to do." He challenged. I smirked and shook his hand.

"Deal."

It hadn't taken long before Sam had given up and claimed it was hopeless to beat me. He'd conveniently lost keep of the score. "So I guess I win." I said and Sam sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked and I waved my hand.

"I think I've embarrassed you enough." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"You've obviously lost your touch." He said and I smirked.

"I'm up to anything you can throw at me." He grinned and nodded before glancing over my shoulder.

"Okay, how about a little challenge. Who do you think will get that girl to go out with one of us first?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at the tallish brunette walking down the path. I smirked and nodded. "Look at the legs on that one…" He said appreciatively. I rolled my eyes.

"Like taking candy from a baby." I said and he blew a raspberry. He dropped the ball and let it bounce toward her. She picked it up and looked around before seeing us and walking over with the ball. Sam grinned in his usual 'bashful act'. It worked for him; like a charm.

"Sorry about that." He said and she shrugged and smiled.

"Not a problem." She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat as I looked into the familiar blue eyes. Sam seemed to have noticed her eyes on me.

"You didn't have to carry it over here, you know." He said and she shrugged.

"I'd probably knock off your head if I threw it. I'm a huge klutz." She explained before blushing. "I shouldn't have shared that." I grinned and shook my head.

"I've noticed. It's okay." I said and she mock-glared at me before hitting my shoulder. Sam looked at me shocked. He didn't realize we knew each other already. "That hurt." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt the over sized baby?" She asked and I nodded. "How can I make it up to you?" She asked. She was into innocent mode again, not realizing that she had an innuendo that any other girl would have laid on thick. I smirked.

"Your number." I said and she half-giggled before rolling her big eyes. She looked into her large XOXO bag and pulled out a Sharpie.

"I don't have paper." She said, her brows furrowed almost disappointedly. I held out my arm and she half-smiled. "Clichéd, to say the least." She said softly and I half-smiled. She wrote down the number and smiled at me. "Bye, Derek and…um…" She trailed off and looked at Sam.

"Sam." Sam said and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you." Casey smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Casey." She glanced between the two of us and grimaced slightly. "Sorry for letting Derek win." She said and Sam raised an eyebrow as I chuckled. The girl was smart.

"…No problem." He said and I waved goodbye as she walked away. She dropped the Sharpie and bent over slightly to pick it up. I vaguely noticed Sam's head tilt as he looked at her skirt-clad body and whistled lowly. I couldn't say much, because my head was tilted ever-so-slightly as well.

"How the hell did you land something so…_fine_?" Sam asked and I hit his head again.

"She isn't an object, Sam." I said and he shook his head.

"She's already got you whipped." He said solemnly.

"Shut up, Sam," he smirked and blew the hair out of his eyes again, "and get a haircut!" I said before throwing the basketball at him.

--

"Stupid kid." I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head. Sam walked out of his mother's kitchen with a grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"These cookies are _really_ good." He said. I raised an eyebrow and laughed. "How's your head?" He asked.

I shot a glare at him. "Don't act like you care. You let me walk backwards into a _pole_." I said. He laughed and nodded.

"I would've pointed it out if I hadn't been so annoyed with all your talk about 'Casey'." He said.

"You're a pathetic little dude." I said, he shook his head.

"Dude, I'm not Edwin." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my leather jacket before shrugging into it. "Where are you going?" He asked, I smirked at him.

"Out." I said simply. He nodded.

"Ah…with the miracle worker. Didn't you go out with her yesterday?" He asked and I nodded. He just laughed. "Whatever, Man." He said before he pushed me out the door. "Go ditch me for your girlfriend." He said as he rolled his eyes. Now, I don't embarrass easily, in fact, I've never even _really _blushed before. I came close, though. At that moment, I came close.

"She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled before leaving.

--

I waited by the doorman for Casey. He didn't seem to acknowledge the fact I was even there. I blew out a long breath. This was my fault. Had I called her _before _I got to the building, I wouldn't be waiting awkwardly beside the doorman who takes his job _way_ too seriously. You open a door, Dude, get a grip.

…Pun _definitely _not intended.

"So…" The short man looked at me and nodded.

"Waiting on Ms. McDonald?" He asked. I was slightly taken aback by his sudden words. I was _more _taken aback by the fact he knew I was waiting for 'Ms. McDonald'. I nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah. How did you…" He looked at me sternly before looking forward again.

"Mr. McDonald has made it my business to know where, when and whom Ms. McDonald leaves to and with. I've yet to notify him about the boy who has his daughter's every moment, but you're on my list, Boy. I'm watching you." He glanced inside and grinned as he opened the doors. "Hello, Ms. McDonald. Would you like me to hail a cab for you?" He asked. Casey smiled and shook her head.

She was wearing the skirt from earlier with a kind-of long dark purple tank-top and, I swear only Casey McDonald could pull this off, a pair of modern brown cowboy boots. I grinned at her.

"Hello." I said she smiled and waved slightly.

"Bye, Thomas." She said before joining my arm with hers and walking away from the building with a polite wave to 'Thomas'.

"I'm on Thomas' list, y'know." I said as we walked along the sidewalk. She arched an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, giggles in her words.

"Yeah, he told me I'm on his list." I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Only Derek Venturi could get on a _doorman's _list." She said in amusement. I grinned.

"I'm talented." She snorted playfully and I nudged her. "Hey! Be nice, it's not _that _impossible." I said, pouting a little. She looked at me and tilted her head, just as I had down when she bent over earlier that day. I'm only _human_. Her intense gaze made my cheeks heat a little. She made me _blush_. By looking at me. Just by _looking _at me. Sam's right, I'm whipped and we aren't even going out.

I'm _doomed_. I'm a sorry excuse of my title, 'Playboy Venturi'.

Help.

"Stop that." I shifted uncomfortably a little. She smiled slightly.

"Stop what?" I wasn't sure if she was playing or being serious. But when I looked into her eyes to see if I could determine which it was, I was caught off guard. Her blue eyes pierced into mine. I felt a wave of…something come over me. I just didn't know what it was. But whatever it was…I liked it.

A lot.

I swallowed when she licked her lips subtly. I don't think she expected me to lock eyes with her so quickly, but once I look at her…it's like a spell that's almost impossible to break. I just can't find the strength to look away. She captures attention that way. And not just mine; I've noticed that wherever she goes, there's this…alluring quality about her that just makes people _look_.

What's shocking about it isn't the fact she gets the looks, because she obviously deserves them, but the fact she has _no idea _she gets them. She's sincerely modest. So modest she's clueless to what she's got. I was vaguely aware of how I was beginning to lean towards her when I was caught off guard, yet again. This time, it wasn't by Casey's eyes, though.

Nope, it was a freaking rollerblading kamikaze ten-year-old.

So, as Casey's laughing her butt off, and the ten-year-old is trying to desperately roll out of sight, I'm rubbing the back of my head. "You're laughing at me." I said in a dead-panned tone. She was still laughing when she offered her hand to me. I took it but hoisted myself up, just looking for a reason to hold her small hand in my own.

"I think I have brain damage." I muttered and she seemed to laugh harder at this. "What's so funny about that?!" I asked and she rolled her amused eyes.

"You know, Derek, if you had brain damage you wouldn't even know that you had brain damage." She stopped and grinned as she retraced her words. "I sounded exactly like Jenny Humphrey right then!" She cried happily. I gave her my, 'you're insane' look. The one I had made special for her.

"_Who_?" I asked. She continued to grin.

"Jenny Humphrey from Gossip Girl. She says that in the pilot. To her brother Dan." She explained and I scoffed.

"You must watch too much TV." I mumbled. "Wait, I remind you of your brother?" I made a face of disgust. "Way to ruin a guy's happiness." I said and she laughed.

"You're such a dork. I don't think of you as my brother. That would be insanely weird and gross." She said. I grinned at her.

"Good."

--

Somehow we always wind up on this bench in Central Park. I'll never understand it, but maybe all roads do lead to Rome. And why is Rome always mentioned in these sayings? My fingers were playing with the tips of Casey's hair while her hands were searching for warmth in the sides of my jacket.

The feeling from before came back to me all at once and I had the urge to kiss her.

Her hair smelled of lavender and her own Casey-scent. Every time she let out a long breath and he inhaled the air he'd smell the peppermint gum in her mouth. She must've sensed my intent gaze that was set on her because when she looked at me her eyes seemed expectant. The stars that were reflecting onto the pond were glittering unimaginably in her eyes.

I found myself leaning toward her again.

I then found myself being interrupted again, just centimetres away from my destination. "Are you going to get that?" Casey whispered breathily. I shook my head.

"Ignore it." I whispered back. She giggled lightly and I felt her hand graze my stomach before reaching into my inside pocket and handing me my cell-phone. "It's only Sam." I protested quietly and she shook her head.

"The moment's killed, Derek. Just pick it up." She said, her voice to its regular volume now. And her giggles now chuckles. I glared at the phone and flipped it open.

"Worst timing in the world, Dude." I snapped. Casey grinned at me.

"Do you always answer the phone like that?" She asked and I half-smiled at her.

"I'm sorry did I cut into your girlfriend time?" Sam asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked gruffly he scoffed.

"What a nice friend!" He said and I sighed.

"_Sam._" I said warningly.

"Fine, fine. You need to haul your bottom over here. Some plumbing crisis." He said sarcastically. "I think my mom doesn't like her sinks or something." He exhaled sharply. "We're staying at the Palace Hotel. You need to get your stuff." He said.

"The _sinks_?" I asked. "There _marble_." I complained and Sam grunted, signifying me that he obviously didn't want to talk about it over the phone. "Alright, bye." I said before shutting the phone.

"Problem?" Casey asked and I nodded slightly.

"Kind of. I need to get back to Sam's place and grab my bags." I said. Her eyes flashed.

"You're not leaving, are you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Only from the house into the Palace Hotel. At least I'll be closer to your building." I said and she smiled. "You were worried, weren't you?" I asked knowingly. She blushed deeply and shrugged.

"Maybe." She said.

--

"I'll call you tomorrow." I said as we stood in front of the condominium. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay." I stood there hesitantly, unsure if I should try giving her a kiss again. Then again, Thomas was right there. So probably not. She smiled sweetly at me and leaned up to me, placing her lips on the corner of my mouth before running up the steps and waving to me.

I smiled largely to myself and ran my hand through my hair then smiled at Thomas.

"See ya, Tommy." I said, my smile still in place. He glowered at me.

"_Thomas_." He said firmly. I rubbed the back of my neck, my smile not faltering.

"Right, Thomas, my bad." I walked away from him.

"You're high on my list, Boy." He called after me. I grinned and looked back at him.

"So long as I'm number one; I'm okay with it." I called back. I could've sworn I saw him give me a lop-sided smile then. But it may just be my eyes deceiving me.

Or it may not.

**A/N: I know, it took my FOREVER to update. Getting There's next chapter is completely hopeless at the moment. Sorry to those of you who are still actually reading it. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Remember, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Your feedback is AMAZING! Thank you all so much, I hope you like this next chapter!!**

_**Part III: Dear, Leather Sofa**_

"Bye, Lily-Anne!" I called through the condo as I grabbed my keys out of the basket by the coat closet. Lily-Anne poked her Ruby-red hair-clad head out from behind the kitchen wall. Her hair was wet and curling up and her emerald eyes were gleaming in curiosity.

"Oh? Where to?" She asked, in genuine curiosity. She looked like the stereotypical Irish woman—sort of, her hair was a deeper shade of red than the colour mostly conveyed—but her skin looked naturally sun-dappled. She was only a couple of years younger than my father, less of a difference between he and my mother, Nora.

She, like my mother, had aged well. You had never thought of this woman to be in her early forties, she could pass as mid-thirties with ease. I could even shoot for late twenties if I hadn't known anything about her. Well, even less than I already did; and my knowledge was limited. My father on the other hand…

His facial appearance, the last I saw of him, was average, I suppose. What threw off the curb of appearing to be younger than his age in actuality was his hair. That…had certainly aged fairly _less _than well. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Meeting a friend." I answered vaguely. It wasn't a lie, I was meeting a friend. I just didn't tell her it was a date, that I madly wanted to kiss this friend, that he was a boy—key point, right here—or that we had gone on dates before. I didn't owe the woman a mini-biography, after all.

"Oh, alright." He said. I smiled lightly before spinning on my heel and heading straight out the door.

--

"Hi!" I said cheerfully as I linked my arm with Derek's broad one. He grinned down at me and winked so quickly I wasn't sure if he actually had. But, my God, if he had…my_ God_, I'm in heaven. "So…where are we going today? You seem to have me busy everyday, we're going to run out of places to visit." I said with a smile.

"We always end up in the same place anyways." Derek said in his velvet-smooth voice that made me want to shiver. "Does it matter where we go?" He asked. I contemplated this for a moment before shaking my head.

"Not really." I answered honestly. I smirked and glanced down at me as we continued to walk down the streets on the Friday night. "So…tell me more about this Smarti character." I said. I immediately noticed how his eyes sparkled with something I couldn't decipher. It was suddenly hidden by a glint of happiness.

"That's exactly what she it: a character. Now, it may be a different character every week, but it's what she is. Before I came to New York she was teaching her stuffed animals the alphabet. I remember one time, she thought she was a cat and went to the washroom in Edwin's shoe." He shook his head at the memory. I laughed.

"Sounds like I'd like her." I said. He half-smiled.

"Well, she'd certainly like you. She'd hop right up to your face and yell: 'you're pretty!'" He exhaled softly. "Of course, she'd be right." He said in almost a whisper. I snapped my gaze up to look at him. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes were set forward.

--

"Told you we _always _ended up in the same spot." He said as I looked at the revolving doors hesitantly. "That bench is probably reserved for us." I grinned at him and shifted from foot to foot. "Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No." I answered, slightly breathlessly. "I was just…" I didn't finish my sentence. His eyes were doing that thing again. The gold specks in them penetrate the brown, and though they probably wouldn't be able to be seen from afar, from where I was standing…it made him look Greek God-like. His semi-pale skin only adding to the effect.

"Um…" I trailed off, my previous statement long forgotten. He was leaning toward me. My only instinct was to wait until his lips would meet mine and the long overdue kiss would finally take place. Millimetres away, he paused. His breath was warm and held the scent of peppermint. In one swift movement we were kissing.

I could feel that passers-by were whizzing around us. But time seemed to just stop for us. My eyelids had drifted shut with the weight of pleasure-induced boulders pushing down on them. I felt his lips apply the smallest amount of pressure more to my own, almost as though he were testing me to see how far I'd let him go before I pulled away.

I didn't though. He did. I opened my dazed eyes to find him rubbing the back of his head and scowling ever-so-slightly. He caught my gaze and smiled at me peacefully. I felt my heart flutter before I bounced up on the balls of my feet and waved goodbye as I pushed my way through the dreadful revolving door. I glanced back just in time to see Derek look at Thomas.

I could've sworn I saw his lips read: 'good aim'. I shook the thought and shrugged it off before pushing the numbered button in the elevator that corresponded with the floor of my father's condo.

--

"Did you have fun with your friend?" Lily-Anne asked politely as I walked through the door. I was still grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't stop.

"Yep." I said cheerily. She was in a nightgown.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know that we have a dress-fitting tomorrow for you. For the wedding? I told you I'd like for you to be a bridesmaid, didn't I?" I nodded in response to the question. "Is it a problem? The dress fitting, I mean." I shook my head.

"Thanks for letting me know." I answered she smiled politely before heading off to her usual room. I sighed and flopped down onto the leather sofa.

--

I'm not faking. I really _do _have laryngitis, now, it may have something to do with the fact I lip-synched to every song on my iPod in a way that ruins your voice for _at least _a couple of days. But I'm not faking. I'm _conveniently _sick on the day Lily-Anne wanted to get my dress properly fitted. She found it suitable for _me _to be a bridesmaid.

Lucky me. She's got a _whole family _flying in from Connecticut and she wants _me _two be one of three of her bridesmaids. There really is only one downer to my fortunate/unfortunate illness. I was supposed to meet Derek. Oh…poor guy is probably waiting by Thomas right now wondering where the heck I am.

Oh, yeah; it'll be interesting to explain to him through a text message that I'm lounging on my father's _extremely _comfortable leather sofa with a gigantic wool blanket wrapped around my body, a cup of cocoa in my hands, and watching a marathon of chick-flicks in alphabetical order.

I'm currently on Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Just another Gossip Girl coincidence. I swear. I didn't plan this one. But, hey, I'm in New York City, why not? All I need is a cat I can name: 'Cat'. Yes, Audrey Hepburn was quite creative.

_Beep_.

I glanced down at my phone before setting down my mug and picking it up to read the text.

_Where the heck are you? Thomas is TALKING to himself!_

I smiled down at the text that was so obviously form Derek. Just moments later, my phone beeped again.

_I'm scared._

I grinned and did my best not to laugh before replying.

_Tenth floor, number 1010. Tell the security guard you're seeing Ms. McDonald._

I sent it and turned my phone off so I couldn't hear him, or rather see him – in text – complain and retort. My Breakfast at Tiffany's DVD forgotten, I watched the door as if I could see it when he were about to knock.

_Knock…knock-knock._

I smiled softly before wrapping my blanket around me tighter, not even caring about my Tweety Bird pyjamas. I opened the door and motioned for him to come in. He raised an eyebrow at me and I giggled quietly. I held up a finger and reached over to the coffee table for a notepad and pen that Lily-Anne had left me with.

_I've got laryngitis._ I wrote quickly. He nodded.

"Ah…do you want me to leave?" He asked. I shook my head quickly 'no'. He smirked and made me blush a bit. I hit his arm with the notepad lightly.

_Shut up_. I wrote. He laughed.

"I didn't say anything." He said defensively. I glared at him playfully. _You didn't have to. The smirk says it ALL. _He shook his head and smirked again. _Stop it_. He continued to smirk and I rolled my eyes before plopping down on the sofa and patting the cushion next to me. He sat down and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

_You want to watch something else?_ I wrote. He read it over before looking at me and playing with the tips of my hair. "How about we watch whatever you want to." He said quietly. I grinned at him before trudging over to my stack of movies and pulling out a movie. My alphabetical system forgotten, I put in She's the Man.

At the end of the movie he looked at me oddly. _What?_ I wrote. "You aren't a guy, are you?" He whispered. I grinned and laughed silently. _No!_ I rolled my eyes and threw the notepad at him as I got up and switched She's the Man for A Walk to Remember. Again, he looked at me. This time is was when Jamie revealed that she had leukemia to Landon. I stared back into Derek's piercing brown eyes and swallowed lightly.

_What_? I wrote again. He continued to look at me. "You aren't sick, are you?" He asked. Knowing what he meant, I shook my head. Before I knew it, he was centimetres away, and one little move on my part and we'd be kissing. I tilted my jaw to catch his lips with my own. He leaned over me and I pulled him down onto the sofa completely until he was practically lying on top of me.

I sighed against his lips and tangled my hand into his thick hair. _God,_ he's a good kisser. His hands were on my hips and his thumbs were making small circles on the spots were my pyjama shirt had ridden up. I was vaguely aware of movement by the door, but it hadn't registered in my mind until I heard the occupants of the room—other than Derek and I—drop something with a clamour and gasped out a quick, 'oh my'.

Derek had parted from me immediately. In fact, so fast he had rolled off the leather sofa completely and landed on the thin rug that covered the hardwood floor with a distinct _thud_. I glanced down at him and winced at the painful sounding noise. My eyes averted to our interrupter, standing in the still open doorway, mouth agape, and eyes wide. I tried to speak, but my ears were met with a croak that squeezed its way coarsely through my throat.

I reached for the notepad but Lily-Anne simply shook her head to clear her—undoubtedly obscure—thoughts. "Um…" she seemed to struggle with what to say. What _does _one say in this situation? "I'll just…leave this in the kitchen," she picked up the object that she had dropped, "and I'll be on my way. Have…" her face contorted indescribably for just a moment, "…fun." She said unsurely before following through with what she had said.

The door shut tightly behind her and I looked down at Derek wide-eyed. He seemed puzzled for a moment before he looked back at me and smirked. "Fun, huh?" He asked, the words alone—only from his mouth—made me flush a deep red. He must've found my blushing amusing because the smirk only grew. I brought my knees to my chest and bit my lip as I held his gaze with my own.

"That must've been Lily-Anne." It wasn't a question so much as it was of him stating a fact. I nodded despite the fact he had basically known who she was. _What do you think she'll say when you're gone?_ I wrote. He shrugged. "Oh my?" He offered. I threw my book at him. He was chuckling as he leaned over to pick up the book that had missed his head by a mile. "Good aim." He said as he put the notepad on the coffee table.

_Thank you_. I wrote fiercely, the sarcasm was oozing off of the paper. I contemplated on throwing it at him again, but before I could decide he took the book from my hand gently and placed it on the coffee table then moved in front of it. I glanced back at the out of reach notepad and sighed before looking at Derek's innocent face. I shifted so I was sitting cross-legged.

He was kneeling in front of me, at my eye-level. I pouted and held out my hand for the notepad, but instead he flashed that breathtaking smile of his and turned my hand over instead then kissed the back of my palm. I flushed a light pink. I fastened the blanket tighter around my body with my other hand.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, his voice was husky. I raised a questioning eyebrow at the question. If I had my notepad I'd either ask him what kind of innuendo-stunt he was trying to pull with me. Then I'd throw it at his head, hopefully hitting him on the second try today. And finally, I'd kiss him because he looks so innocent as he's kneeling in front of me.

Adorable; simply adorable.

"Um…I mean when Lily-Anne talks to you." He added. I looked at him and nodded in realization. He reddened as he guessed what I had thought about his previous question. I grinned. If I were able to make a noise other than that of a frog, I'd giggle. He grinned back impishly. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He mumbled softly. I wanted to desperately tell him something, but the notepad was still out of reach.

He seemed to notice that I was glaring at its place on the coffee table. He chuckled then leaned in closer to me. It looked as though he were about to tell me a secret. "I don't think so. I put it over there for a reason." My jaw dropped and I swatted his arm. I huffed indignantly. He smirked softly.

"Aw…don't be mad, Casey." He said. I huffed again, followed by sticking my tongue out at him. He's not the boss of me. And that's what I'd write down…_if _I _could_! I looked back at him with my arms crossed over my chest. He raised his hand to my face and ran his thumb along my cheek. My frown was twitching upward against me.

"You're really cute when you're angry." He mumbled, almost incoherently. I refrained from swallowing the lump forming in my now-dry throat. "_Really _cute." My murmured in a whisper. I blinked twice, trying to convince myself that he wasn't a dream. I leaned my head down and tilted it to the side slightly. He lingered there for a torturous moment before he dipped his chin and caught my lips.

We remained in the sweet and innocent kiss for a moment longer before our lips detached and reattached in a rougher kiss. His arms were by my sides as he eased out of his kneeling position and leaned over the sofa and myself. My mind was telling me that if this continued, by the time Lily-Anne got home, he'd still be here, and we'd still be at it.

But I didn't have the heart, energy, or a good enough reason to push him away. Or pull myself away. Besides, I could just tell him to stop.

My back was pressed against the cold leather sofa as my hands either plummeted into his thick and luscious hair, or played with the hair at the nape of his neck. How could I push him away when it was so obvious my body wanted him _closer_, not further? I didn't have that will-power _or _physical power. But something had pulled us out of heaven and down to Earth.

Sam's impeccable timing.

Derek's lips froze against mine, and we sat there, both of us unresponsive. He pulled his lips from mine, but remained exceedingly close. He groaned in exasperation as he pulled the cell-phone out from his pocket.

"My God, Dude. _Worse _than the last time." He snapped into the phone. I laughed silently as he plopped down next to me. I grinned as he laid his head against the back of the sofa. I suddenly got a mischievous idea. He was seated at the corner of the sofa so I placed one hand on the armrest and the other on the back of the sofa and leaned in close to him.

The phone was in his hand farthest from me, so leaned next to his unoccupied ear and exhaled deeply but silently. I saw his Adam's apple bob in symbolization of his gulp. I smirked in approval at his reaction and blew lightly into his ear. His lips parted a small bit. I could hear is semi-shallow breathing as he rested his head against the back of the sofa again.

I caught a brief taste of Sam's end of the conversation. "Did I interrupt Playboy Venturi at work?" He snarled sarcastically. I smirked evilly at this. I relieved Derek for just moments as I leaned over the coffee table and got the notepad and pen before resigning my previous position. I scrawled out _Playboy Venturi, huh? Let's see about that._ while not looking. I preoccupied with the temptations of a certain teenage boy.

He was losing track of his conversation with Sam, I noticed at the back of my mind that he was now stuttering. My face was hovering right next to his and I was letting my breath run over his mouth. I moved a bit closer so my nose was lightly grazing his own. I pressed my lips to his tightly clenched jaw. I felt the tension release beneath my lips.

I moved my face so it was directly in front of his. This seemed to make him all the more anxious on its own. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his face and eyes seemed devoid of all emotion. I frowned at this before wiping the frown off my face and moving my knee so I was straddling him. He gulped again.

That did the trick.

I smirked at the response and hovered my mouth just above his. I grabbed the notepad and held it up for him to read what I had messily written. The Adam's apple bobbed more fiercely this time. "I gotta go, Sam." He mumbled weakly. Sam began to say something but Derek took the phone away from his ear.

"Derek?!" Sam yelled distinctly on the other line. It was all I heard before Derek snapped the phone shut and slammed it against the glass side table next to the sofa. His eyes poured into mine. I left a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth to just under his ear. His head lolled back for the umpteenth time. I grazed my teeth over his earlobe. He let out a small grunt that sent shivers through my spine.

Gathering whatever strength I had in my throat I tried my best to rasp something out. "Lose your cool, Playboy Venturi?" I whisper-rasped. He let out a shallow and shuddering breath. He swallowed hard.

"No." He answered unwaveringly. He turned his head and pressed his lips to mine in a hard kiss. He was about to lay me back down and take control again, back I kept my stance as I straddled him. I liked being in control of his emotions. It thrilled me to see how far I could go until he snapped. My hand went to his neck as usual, but the other took a different path and went to the hem of his shirt.

Slowly, my fingers traced the lined embedded in his torso. He wasn't overly-brawny, but he _definitely _wasn't scrawny, either. He had the look of being physically fit, but not trying too hard. And apparently, this look drove me mad. My hand left his neck and joined the other on his torso as his hands gripped my hips greedily, squeezed my waist, or roamed my back and pushing against my spine in a way that made me shudder.

Derek's tongue ran along my lip, begging for entrance. I quickly obliged, to no regrets when his strong hand placed itself on my neck and dominated every crevice of my mouth. I moaned loudly into his mouth. He shuddered against me. I allowed him to continue his assault on my mouth.

A loud gasp interrupted us. We tore our faces apart and stared wide-eyed at each other before turning to see an utterly shocked Lily-Anne in the doorway. "Oh…oh my." She mumbled as she continued to stare at us and we continued to stare back.

Derek glanced down and immediately removed his hand from my upper thigh with an extremely tiny smirk. He winked slyly at me before pushing me off his lap, standing up, nodding at Lily-Anne with a polite Derek-the-charmer smile, bidding me goodbye, and leaving. Lily-Anne followed him with her eyes until the door was closed, then her attention was solely on me.

Uh-oh.

**A/N: Did you like it?? I liked writing it! Sorry for the long wait!! Tell me what you think and by all means, tell me how I can improve it!!**

**PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is **_Into the Night, Carlos Santana ft. Chad Kroeger_**.**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers!! I was so anxious to get this new chapter up, so I hope it's good enough!! Also, I'm a bit obsessed with listening to Carlos Santana, so I was listening to almost all the music he's ever done while writing this. I'm a weird twelve year-old. I'm okay with that, though :P**

_**Part IV: Theoretic Girlfriend**_

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

"So let me get this straight, you hung up on me because there was a girl on your lap?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time then nodded.

"Yes, Sam. Now get over it. I'm sure you'd do the same if there was a gorgeous girl _straddling _you waving a notepad around with a very appealing innuendo written in it." I said. Sam still looked dejected. He had since I told him why I hung up. He shook his head to clear his thoughts then looked at me.

"You're lucky, man. You didn't _want _to find someone you'd _actually _like, whereas I was kind of hoping I would, and look what happened. From what I've seen, Casey seems like a cool person. And she must be special if she's already got you whipped." He cracked the whip as he walked out of the room. I was still thinking about what he'd said. She is special. It seems like _everyone _can fall for her. In one way or another.

I may be able to con my way out of things…often and with ease. But that's just something I learned how to do. Casey…is just that person who you _can't _get angry with, for fear that she'll turn it against you; sometimes she doesn't even know she does it. She just…makes everyone within reach _infatuated _with her.

And that's when she isn't trying.

Yesterday was…_wrath_. Pure and whole wrath. She's got the world wrapped around her pinkie finger. That goes ten times over for me. Sam's right, this girl had me whipped.

And she had _no idea_.

--

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

By the time I reached the condo, Casey was already on the steps, waiting. Her eyes were shifting across the sidewalk, and when her eyes caught sight of me, she grinned. She gave a small wave to Thomas before running over to me gleefully. I grinned back at her.

"See, now, why'd you have to go and do that? Now Thomas probably thinks I'm one of those guys who honks instead of knocking on the door."_ In theory_, my mind added. Up until now, I'd been theoretically knocking, not honking. Casey gave me a look.

"You slipped into Derekville again." She said in amusement. I sighed.

"I was thinking about my theoretical knocking. Until you went and made it look like I was a theoretical honker." She looked at me as though I were insane. "Don't give me that look." I playfully scolded her. "I'm sane…to a certain extent." She giggled quietly.

"So, how are you a _theoretical knocker_?" She asked mockingly. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly.

"Don't mock me. It's a _good theory_! I'm a natural 'knocker' because I wait for you by the condo, instead of making you meet me somewhere. Or calling you down the street when you see me." I explained, she nodded. "So, is my theory accurate?" I asked. She looked as though contemplating it for a moment before shrugging.

"It's…simple." She said. I cocked an eyebrow and she exhaled deeply. "Well…I mean, if you were a knocker, wouldn't you have to make your way up to the condo then _actually knock_?" She asked. I furrowed my brows.

"Okay…let's say, hypothetically, that I wasn't a knocker, what would I be?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Some sort of…Hocker…or Knonker." As the words left her mouth, chuckles joined them. They _were _interesting words. She laughed aloud. "Yeah, I like the sound of that: Derek the Knonker." She paused for a moment before laughing again. "DK…you're Donkey Kong!" She cried out cheerfully. I grinned.

"Knonker? I…don't like the sound of that." She smiled and shrugged, as if to say 'I don't care'. "And I resent the Donkey Kong comment! I am _nothing _like a gorilla. Or a donkey. Wait, if he's a gorilla or an ape or whatever primate he is, why is he called _Donkey _Kong?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, they thought they were funny? I don't play videogames, Derek." Casey said as she smiled. I nudged her.

"Don't disrespect videogames. I happen to be the _master_ of videogames." I said as I smirked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do your 'dates' know about that?" She asked, using air-quotes. I smirked, smart girl, this one. "I'll take that as a silent 'pssh!'" She grinned at me before I felt her hand slip into mine and her fingers get tangled up in mine. "So…" I could feel another one of her _questions _coming on, "where are we going tonight?" She asked. I sighed.

"We're going to end up at the bench, _why does it matter_?" I asked exasperatedly. She pouted cutely; she's too adorable for her own good.

"It…doesn't. I'm just a curious person. Is that a crime?" She asked. I grinned.

"I'll have to consult a lawyer. Maybe suggest a bill to the government." She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"Would you just tell me, _for once_?" She asked.

"Curiosity killed the Casey." I said in a sing-song tone. She smiled. Well, all that wonderful sarcasm and talk-singing all went down the tubes. Because she _smiled_. Actually, I was a lost cause when she pouted; she's got that power, you know? "I didn't tell you last time, and look at how that ended up. Thomas threw a rock at my head because of PDA." Casey giggled adorably at that.

"Wait, I thought on our last date we got caught by Lily-Anne. Twice." She stated as she grinned. I reddened uncharacteristically as the memory.

"What happened after I left?" I asked curiously. There's _no way_ it could've been pretty; then again, she was out with me tonight, was she not? She grinned broadly.

--

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_Casey watched Lily-Anne for any sign of the wrath she was almost __**positive **__would come at her—full force. Lily-Anne simply stood there for a moment before laughing. She literally combusted into laugher; she fell onto the sofa. Casey stared at her with wide—and afraid—eyes._

"_Um…Lily-Anne?" She asked, slightly unsure of what to do. Was Lily-Anne having a nervous breakdown? "Are you planning on yelling at me soon?" She asked bluntly. No need to beat around the bush. Lily-Anne dropped her laughter in milliseconds and stared back at Casey._

"_Yell at you? Casey, darling, I'm laughing because it was __**funny **__not __**maddening**__. I'm not going to scold you on proper behaviour in the home; you were being…young and immature and irresponsible—"_

"_Sorry." Casey apologized immediately. Lily-Anne shook her head._

"_Don't apologize. You were simply being a_ _**teenager**__; he seems…respectable from what I…well, let's face it—from what I __**didn't **__see." Casey could help but smile along with Lily-Anne. "I won't mention it to Dennis if you don't." She offered. Casey nodded without hesitance._

"_No objections to that." She agreed instantaneously. "I didn't give you nearly enough credit before. Sorry I underestimated you. I thought you'd just be hounding on my every move and…sort of enforce your rules and morals and…whatever…on me." Casey had been wringing her hands—she had no clue when this began, but it had. It was a sure sign she was nervous or embarrassed._

_At this point; she was betting on both._

_Lily-Anne smiled sweetly at Casey before taking a strand of Casey's hair and softly stroking it and twirling it tenderly. A shocking motion of compassion that Casey was both surprised and bewildered at; the action had instantaneously reminded her of late nights, sitting on the edge of her mother's bed. Sometimes, it would be she who would do the crying, whether it had been school, friends, boys, her father, the things she remembered about life with her father there…and worse, what she couldn't remember._

_What had hit most closely to home were not the memories of her tears, though, it was her mother's. The first year without Dennis had been difficult, to say the least. Supporting two growing girls on her own had certainly taken its toll on Nora. _

_Late into the night, or early in the morning, when Nora would fall asleep alas, Casey would tip-toe into her room, sit on the edge of the small bed, hum softly the lullaby Nora would sing to Lizzie and she…and Casey would take a strand of Nora's hair, gently stroking and twirling it in her fingers._

"_My fear wasn't of you being reckless and stupid; it was that you wouldn't approve of me. That you wouldn't like me, as childish as that seems. "I'm not trying to replace your mother, by all means that it the last thing I'm trying to do, I just want to be another person in your life that you can go to." She explained softly. Casey's eyes were pouring into the emerald forests of Lily-Anne's eyes; she broke of her gaze and engulfed her soon-to-be stepmother in a hug._

"_Thank you." She whispered. Lily-Anne laughed quietly._

"_For what?" She asked. Casey gave a tiny shrug._

"_I don't know yet." She admitted._

--

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

"Now where are we going?" Casey asked eagerly. I laughed at her big eyes and bigger grin.

"Central Park." I answered she rolled her eyes.

"As always. I'm serious, _tell me_." She insisted. I grinned down at her as she pouted. "Please?" Her voice was small. "_Please_?" She asked again. I shook my head. "C'mon Derek!" She cried out. I laughed. "_Why _are you _laughing_?!" She asked exasperatedly.

"Because I already _told you_!" I said back at her. She furrowed her brows.

"No you didn't; you just said we were going to Central Park. We _always _go to Central Park." She said; I grinned again. "Wait. Our date is _at _Central Park?" She asked, seeming genuinely curious. I nodded largely.

Good. Lord.

As soon as you think she can't _possibly _get _any _cuter; it's like: _Poof_! Here she is! Blushing furiously, a tiny indignant smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she mouths out a quick 'oh'. I can't possibly be awake.

Or alive.

"Reality to Derekville?" Her hand was waving in front of my face, just in time to stop me from walking into a post. "And _I'm _dangerous." She mumbled. Despite my recent almost-accident, I looked down and smirked.

"You _are_. Derekville didn't exist until I met you." She rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips were twitching upwards. "Because of you, I'm now mayor to the city that revolves around you." I murmured. She seemed to be surprised be this.

"You—"

"We're here." I said abruptly, stopping her obvious question about my declaration of thoughts. She tore her eyes from my face to look at the three guys on a platform. A small crowd had formed around them as they moved onto their next song. Two of them had guitars while one was placed behind a drum set. One of the guitar players was positioned by a microphone.

Casey grinned as they began to play. The lead singer was pulling girls from the crowd to dance in the circle that had been formed around the band. Casey was tugged from my grasp and began to dance with three others. I shuffled to the front of the crowd as more people began to arrive. I smirked as Casey winked at me.

It seemed that everyone was looking at only her. Though, she was completely oblivious to this, because for some obscure reason, she was looking at solely me. Her gaze never faltered under mine, her eyes never left me. Even when I would glance at the appreciative looks she was gathering, I could see out of my peripheral vision that her eyes were still fixed on me.

The bass from the drums suddenly caught the beating of my heart. Casey was still grinning. She twirled elegantly—it was bewildering to me to see her as such a graceful dancer, yet seeing her fall over her own feet while doing something as simple as walking—toward the crowd before standing beside me and continuing to dance. The appreciative looks intensified, as they also turned into envious glances in my direction.

I couldn't blame them.

Casey spun again as she mouthed out the words to the chorus. 'A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a'. I swallowed hard as she blew a kiss in my direction and winked again. Again, the jealous eyes were in my direction.

_Clap, clap, clap, clap-clap, clap._

The four girls gathered in a circle and clapped their hands and stepped to the rhythm.

--

_  
Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

"I didn't know you could dance like that." Casey shrugged and swung our joint hands back and forth as she grinned. She spun in front of me and faced me before connection our other hands and continuing to walk backwards.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Venturi." She said in a slightly husky voice. She winked at me, then turned to walk forward. I shook my head and caught up with her. Her hand squeezed mine for a split second before she jumped onto my back. I staggered a bit before I caught my balance.

She was laughing the whole time. The ring of her infectious laughter rung in my ears long after she had sobered. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I hoisted her up to keep her from falling. "You're insane." I chuckled as I said it. She kissed the spot just beside my ear before giggling.

"I know." I said joyously. "That was really fun." I nodded in agreement.

"But I could have done without all the guys staring at you." She giggled again.

"You're acting like a protective boyfriend." She was highly amused at the thought.

"Not strange behaviour if I act that way towards my girlfriend, is it?" I asked knowingly.

"I'm your girlfriend, am I?" She asked, feigning curiosity.

"How about another theory?" I asked. I felt her nod as she laid her chin on my shoulder. "In theory, when a girl…well, does what you did yesterday, it would usually imply that, would it not?" I asked; I felt her nod again.

"So…I'm your theoretical girlfriend?" She asked, the chuckles escaping into her words. "Doesn't sound very promising." She teased.

"Well, you're just being difficult. A Theoretical Girlfriend isn't promising, yet a Theoretical Knonker is?" I asked. She made a noise of contemplation.

"Good point. So, let's put these _flawless _theories to rest; no more theories. You a Knonker and I'm your girlfriend. End of discussion…and theories." She said I nodded.

"Now _that _sounds promising." She hopped off my back and I smiled at her.

--

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

"I hate this part." Casey whispered. I looked at her in surprise.

"What?" I asked. She sighed and glared at the revolving doors. I laughed at her. She snapped her gaze back to me and grinned sheepishly. "You really dread the end of the date so much? We see each other everyday." I pointed out. She blushed.

"I know…but…" I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I have one more theory." I said. She looked up at me in interest. "Theoretically, you should kiss me right now." I said. She smiled and put a hand at the back of my neck before pulling me in to kiss her. Once we broke apart she smiled again.

"That made it a little bit better." She admitted quietly as she bit her lip.

She's driving me insane.

"Just a little bit?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She smiled as she continued to bite her lip.

"How about a little bit more?" She asked. I smirked.

"Anything to help." I whispered before I pulled her against me completely. She sighed against my lips and pulled away. She smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said softly as she ran her palm along my cheek. "Thank you for your help." She said in the same husky tone from earlier before she disappeared through the revolving doors.

"I'm still watching you, Boy." Thomas' voice startled me. I turned to see him looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"Well, it looks like you won't need to be watching for much longer." I said, my usual cocky manner showing through.

"Precisely, because the news will be getting to Mr. McDonald shortly. He's flying in next week." Thomas said. I shrugged before waving and walking away. Once my back was to him, I allowed my eyes to get wide as I swallowed hard.

Yikes. Dennis would be back in New York. _Next week_.

_And we danced on into the night_

**A/N: I'm not to happy with it, but let me now how I can improve on it, please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This chapter will be more focused on Casey and Lily-Anne as well as some wedding arrangements.**

_**Part V: Dresses Galore**_

Ever wake up feeling like something that gets peeled off of the bottom of a shoe? Ever have that feeling multiplied by ten? How about that feeling multiplied by ten, knowing it only could be fixed by the one person you wouldn't be able to see that day, and on top of _all that_, your father's fiancée is in an extremely, annoyingly happy mood?

My life is glamorous.

I feel like I should have a hang over—even though I have _no idea _how that feels. I want to crawl back into bed and wait for the next morning. At least I'll be able to see Derek then. He seemed…moderately happy that Lily-Anne and I were checking out dresses today. Something about…work.

_On vacation_.

I'm all for work; I _love_ work. But Derek seems like…well, the type who doesn't like to work. Or do anything of the sorts. So why does he have a summer job? While he's in New York…on vacation with his best friend? Don't ask me.

I'll make that weird noise that means 'I don't know'.

"Good morning, Casey." Lily was grinning. I couldn't help but glare at the sun pouring in through the window that made up a wall of the condo. Lily sat a mug of hot chocolate down in front of me along with some sort of breakfast food. I was too disoriented to even _care_ about what it was.

All that mattered is that it tasted good.

"I know you probably don't want to spend the day with me, _but_, I promise we'll make it fun." I wanted to be angry at her happiness. She was unceasingly perky. But I couldn't help but want to hug the overly excited woman that stood before me. She was impossible to just…ignore, or be angry with. She was too cheerful for her own good.

"Did you pick floral arrangements yet?" I asked, trying to get myself even a small fraction as excited as she was. This was _her _wedding, she deserved to be happy. No less that she cared so highly of my opinion. Lily-Anne broke out into a large smile; probably delighted that I was taking some sort of interest in the wedding.

"I haven't made any final decisions, but I've got a few basic ideas." I nodded as I shoved a piece of the unknown breakfast into my mouth. "I haven't even picked my dress yet. I was planning to take it from there on. The bridesmaid dresses would be the central colour of the wedding." I stopped chewing and looked at her. Her eyes were averted from mine.

I wiped my mouth on a napkin quickly. "So, what you're telling me is…your decisions are based on…my choice of dress?" I asked. She sat down on the tall stool next to mine.

"Well, _our _decision. But…yes, I am taking your opinion very strongly." I furrowed my brows and looked at her reluctantly.

"Why?" My voice was soft.

"Because…even though I don't know much about you, your part in this matters a lot to me." She confessed. A took another bite of the food before I smiled and nodded.

"Okay." I said, suddenly much more joyous. She grinned at this. "I'll go get dressed." We both glanced down at my sloppily placed robe and baggy sweat pants that were turned half way around my hips. We looked back at each other before laughing.

--

"What colour were you thinking of?" I asked. Lily-Anne shrugged as we looked at a few dresses on the rack.

"I was leaning towards pale yellow." She glanced at me. "That okay?" I nodded.

"Sounds great." I said. She picked up a dress and held it up for examining. I walked over and held the thin fabric in between my fingers. "It's nice."

"Would you like to try that one on?" A saleswoman asked. Where did she come from? Lily-Anne looked at me and I nodded.

"That would be wonderful." Lily-Anne said to the saleswoman. The woman got the appropriate size and we went I changed into it to get it tailored to fit properly. While in the small stall, searching for the small zipper somewhere on the side of the dress, I thought of the wedding.

Would Derek and I still be together by then?

Would he go with me?

Would he be _allowed _to go with me?

What about my father?

What would he think of Derek?

What if he didn't like him?

What if _Derek_ didn't like my _father_?

Will Lily-Anne allow—?

"Casey, darling, are you alright in there?" Lily-Anne's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I then realized that the small zipper had found its way into my fingers. I pulled it up swiftly and stepped out of the tiny, enclosed space and stepped up on the platform to look at it in the mirror. "It's gorgeous." Lily-Anne gushed immediately.

Would Derek like it?

Would Derek even get to _see _it?

The floor length dress _was _gorgeous. The colour was stunning. And the design of the dress was so simple, yet genius all together. The saleswoman was taking measurements as I stood awkwardly on the platform, examining myself in the dress, and not so much the dress itself.

"It's a lovely dress, really…but…" I didn't continue; instead I turned my body in a different angle. "How is it…_on __**me**_?" Lily-Anne furrowed her brows.

"It's beautiful, Casey. _You're_ beautiful. It looks like perfection on you. I don't know how the other girls are going to keep up. All eyes will be on you," She was smiling, until it turned up into an amused smirk, "that is, until _I _come down the isle." She winked and I laughed.

"You really think so?" I asked. She waved a hand.

"Honey, I _know _so." She guaranteed. The saleswoman looked pleased.

"Well, I must say, of all those who have tried this style on, you are certainly the most pretty in it. Many of them couldn't pull it off." The woman was _obviously _sugar-coating it. She wanted customers, it's what they do. But keep it realistic. It's such a simply dress, _anyone_, and I do mean anyone, could pull it off. I could see my _father_ wearing this dress.

"That was a fast choice." I mumbled to Lily-Anne. She smiled and nodded.

"We're going to need all the time we can get for my dress. I haven't the slightest clue to what I want." I grinned and stepped into the boundaries of the four walls and slipped back into my old and comfortable light-wash jeans as well as my tank-top and flip-flops.

"Okay, we have our work cut out for us. Flowers, dresses, shoes, cake, caterers, and the buffet table. Yikes." I said; Lily-Anne smiled.

"At least the venue and church date is booked. And don't forget the invitations. They're already sent. I'm not _so _hopeless." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And the centerpieces?" I asked. She blushed an ashen tint of pink.

"Alright, just a _little _bit hopeless."

--

"So you have _no idea _what kind of dress you want?" I asked. Lily sighed.

"I don't want something completely white. Maybe an off-white or _really _pale colour." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want a white dress?" I was surprised. She seemed to be going pretty traditional with this; I wasn't expecting that. She chuckled lowly.

"Well, I'm not exactly going to wear a strapless, red dress—but I want to be unique. I'm thinking…_not _designer. Or, at least, a well known designer. Like Vera Wang." At the mention of Vera Wang, my mind drifted to Lily van der Woodsen's dress in the latest episode of Gossip Girl.

I have some issues.

"I'm just…a little surprised." I said as I gazed off into space. "Oh well, so long as the cake isn't made of ice cream." I smiled but looked at to find her staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You don't think an ice cream cake would be cool?" She asked. In all seriousness, I thought there was something wrong with this woman; until she burst out laughing. "Oh, Casey, you truly are naïve." I smiled and blushed.

"So I've been told." I mumbled incoherently. Have you noticed? My mind either wanders off to Gossip Girl…or Derek Venturi. That's…a weird pairing.

"I really don't want to have to wear something off the rack." She said. "But, maybe, if I try something on, I can be inspired!" I nodded.

"I think that's what my mom did. Unless you find a one-of-a-kind." She nodded in agreement.

"That would work too." We stepped into a bridal shop with various—and _extremely _white—wedding dresses on display.

"Hello," Ugh. Another saleswoman. "We just received a shipment of a few one-of-a-kind bridal gowns form an up-and-coming designer, Andrea Gershwin. You may have heard of her?" She asked. Lily and I shared a look before shaking our heads. "Okay, well, she doesn't usually do the regular, more traditional, gowns. Would you like to view them?" She asked.

Lily grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love too." She chirped. I smiled and followed the two women further into the store.

"Anything in particular that you had in mind?" The woman's name-tag stated that her name was Nina. Lily-Anne shook her head.

"Not really. Keeping options open. But I was hoping for something a little less traditional." Nina nodded.

"Well, then Andrea Gershwin is the perfect designer for you." She gestured to a rack full gowns; retaining both exceedingly poofy and flat dresses. I saw a bright red dress in the midst of the champagne, ivory and diamond white. I grinned wickedly.

"These are all gorgeous." Lily said. "What do you think, Casey?" I looked at them. From what I could see, they were gorgeous. But…from what I could see…I couldn't see a lot.

"Well, I mean, it's what you're looking for. I say we try them all on. There's only a few; I'm sure." I said. Lily smiled and the saleswoman gleamed.

"You're only allowed one dress in at a time; so take one and I'll gradually bring the rest." Lily nodded and took the first dress.

--

"It's certainly different." I stated. I examined the poofy, extremely pale yellow, lavender accented dress. Lily sighed.

"I'm going for unique. Not unearthly. It's beautiful; but not quite what I had in mind." The last statement was directed to Nina. She nodded and offered another dress.

--

"It's too white. This is an _outdoor _reception." Lily said stubbornly. Honestly, it was a striking dress.

"There's _red _in it." I pointed out. She looked like a child as she made a face.

"I don't want red." She complained. I sighed and nodded before handing her another dress.

--

"Why am I trying this on?" She stepped out of the changing stall and twirled in the knee-length a-line dress.

"Because 'this is an _outdoor_ wedding'." I mimicked. She stuck her tongue out and took the next dress from my hands.

--

"Too many ruffles." She said as she immediately looked in the mirror.

"You look like a piece of pink, crumpled paper." I said as I made a face at the dress.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and went back into the stall, taking a dress with her.

--

"This isn't _so _bad." She said, trying to optimistic about at least _one _dress.

"It practically _matches _the bridesmaid dresses." She sighed and took the next dress without another word.

--

She stalked out of the stall and scowled at me as she sent a glare in my direction.

"I thought it would be funny." I shrugged as I bit back my laughter. She took the next dress; then threw the blur of red fabric at me in a swift motion from inside the stall.

I laughed.

--

"It's white."

"It's pretty."

"It's flowery."

"It's cute."

"It's so…juvenile."

"It's a _wedding dress_. How is it juvenile?!" She took another dress and returned back to the stall.

--

"The lace is too much on the top _and _bottom." She said. I looked at it sideways.

"It was too much only _on top_." I said. Then looked at the back. "Change. _Now._" She turned back to the stall with the next dress in her hands. I glared at the back of the dress; adorned with splotches of the hideously over-used lace.

--

"Pale yellow." I stated simply. She looked at her profile in the mirror. "Need I say more?" She shook her head and took the dress awaiting her on a stool.

--

"I feel like Minnie Mouse." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't go for Polka-Dots R' Us, then." She narrowed her eyes and took the dress in my hands.

"…doesn't even feel like a wedding dress." I heard her mumbled.

What the _heck _is a wedding dress supposed to _feel _like?!

--

"Woman, you have some _serious _problems with that colour." I said.

"Me? I think you have a grudge against yellow."

"I'm wearing a yellow dress to the wedding." I said flatly.

"Well…you're just…crafty!" She finished lamely. "Gimme the dress." I handed it to her and she slumped into the stall.

--

"That one is _really _pretty, Lil." I said as I appraised the dress.

"But…"

"What?" I groaned.

"I just…feel old. And it's white."

"It _is not _white! It's…ivory!" I said.

"Same difference." She stated simply as she took the next dress and closed the door in my face.

"It is _not _the same!" As if she was even listening. "And there's _nothing wrong _with a _white dress_!"

--

"It's white." I prompted.

"But it's kind of…like…sort of silvery. Or milky diamond. Or really light pearl."

"There's lace in the middle." I couldn't believe she was actually going along with this dress. It was absolutely stunning and brilliant; but she seemed hopeless at this point.

"But it's tasteful. And the oceanic sash balances it out. It's pretty. You don't like it?" She asked. I grinned.

"I _love _it!"

--

"I'm meeting Derek." I called through the condo as I grabbed my key.

"Okay." Lily-Anne's faint voice came through somewhere from a room in the north hallway. The elevator would be a ride for too long for my liking. But when I stepped out into the hallway, I was surprisingly and happily greeted with Derek leaning against the wall opposite to the doorway.

I grinned and hugged him instantaneously.

"Hi." I chirped quietly. His laugh rumbled from deep within his chest and made me shiver.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Would you mind doing something for me? I'm sure you don't _really _have plans for our date tonight." I accused, he smirked and shrugged.

"Okay, so I've been winging it so far, but it's been going well." He affirmed. I nodded.

"That it has; but I just have an itty-bitty, teensy-weensy, little favour to ask." He looked at me warily but nodded nonetheless. He's going to wish he hadn't done that. "Our date is at a bridal shop." He raised his eyebrows.

"A what-now?" I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for agreeing." I said before walking to Thomas and asking him to hail a cab.

"This girl is seriously insane." He mumbled, hoping I wouldn't hear him. But I did. And he got hit. And then kissed; because he pouted.

--

"Just explain this to me: why are you trying on wedding dresses? You aren't getting married." He said to me as I changed into a dress. There was silence. "Unless there's something you need to tell me." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you moron. I'm trying to prove to Lily-Anne that white dresses can be traditional _and _unique, while remaining pretty." I stepped out of the stall he smiled.

"You look great." I smiled back then looked in the mirror and scowled. "What's wrong?"

"Too much lace." I said simply before taking the next dress, but Derek snapped a picture of me with my cell before I was able to escape him.

--

"That one's nice." I made an iffy face.

"It _is. _Just not on me." He snapped the picture anyhow.

"Everything looks great on you." He murmured. I smiled.

"Thanks." I kissed him chastely before going back into the stall.

--

"To shiny."

"You're too pretty."

"Too much satin."

"Take it off." I made a look of disgust as he watched me in amusement.

"Ugh." I could hear him laughing over the slam of the stall's door.

--

"It's too simple." I said. Before he had a chance to say anything, I had spun on my heel. Of course, he managed to snap, yet another, picture of me. He has one of me in _every _dress so far.

--

"It's too busy."

"It's plain."

"The top is all…full of stuff."

"The bottom is _one fabric_." I took the next dress and walked away. The flashes were making me dizzy.

--

"It's too droopy." I said as I held the loose fabric up.

"Case, _every dress _looked fabulous on you." I perched on his lap.

"But, you don't understand. Lily looked _amazing _in that dress. I have to _at least _measure up to it in a white dress; if not beat it." Which is basically impossible.

"I'm always going to favour the way _you _look, over your soon-to-be stepmother." I grinned.

"I should certainly hope so."

--

"Ooh…floweriness." I grimaced at my reflection.

"Okay, I agree with that one. This is a pitiful dress." I nodded and scurried into the stall. Two seconds later, I emerged and took another dress as I blushed. Derek looked _highly _amused.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

--

I stepped out the stall, glanced at the mirror before turning away from it and taking another dress.

--

"_Way _too plain."

"I thought simple was good."

"It is; but only so much of it."

"I fear I'll never understand you."

"Don't worry."

--

"Lily-Anne was right. Some dresses just…don't _feel _like wedding gowns."

"And what, pray tell, does a wedding gown feel like?" He asked. I shrugged defiantly.

"I don't know; not this dress?" I offered before taking another dress.

--

"Oh my God. This neck line is so low it's embarrassing." Derek was smirking as he stood behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I like it." I rolled my eyes and spun to face him. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Mm, I'm sure you do."

--

"It kind of seems like a pageant dress." I said. Derek shrugged.

"I _highly _suggest the last one." He said.

"Shut up, Derek." I grinned at him. "I don't need your innuendos at the moment." He sighed, snapped the picture and let me scurry off with the last nice dress I could find.

--

Derek had gone to the bathroom when I stepped out of the stall. My back was turned to the mirror, so I couldn't see the dress. Nina came next to me and smiled.

"That's a lovely choice. I'm genuinely jealous. You've got quite the boy; and that dress fits you like a glove." I looked at her in shock.

"Oh, no. I'm not getting married." I corrected. She didn't ask questions. Just nodded and looked over me one last time.

"That's a shame." She walked away and, curious as I ever could be. I turned to the mirror.

Cue gasp.

**A/N: So, the next the next chapter will have to be in Casey's POV. I thought about having the Derek part in the next chapter, but that wouldn't have worked out. So tell me what you think! **

**Remember, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!!**

**Please let me know what you think! I didn't get as much feedback on the last chapter as I would've liked; compared to the other chapters that is.**

**Oh well. I DO accept flames. A marshmallow doesn't get all gooey and toasted without a little fire!!**

**BTW the dresses are in order in my prof.**


	6. Chapter 6

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, so I had half of this written, then clicked the wrong button, and instead of saving it, I pressed 'no'. I'm smart. Hopefully this turns out basically the same.**

_**Part VI: Pictures**_

I felt immobile. I couldn't speak. I knew I was looking in the mirror, but it's not what I saw. I couldn't keep the dazed smile from passing over my lips as Nina placed a veil and tiara onto my long and let-down hair.

I was back in Canada. The blossoms were fully bloomed and the pink petals were drifting down, carpeting my father's and my path along with the vibrant coloured petals of the gerbera daisies that had been spread out by my flower girl.

I was vaguely aware of the crowd, and how their eyes were on me. My eyes were solely on a certain Derek Venturi. Looking most handsome in a tux. He looked nervous; and his hands were twitching as he undoubtedly felt the urge to wring them in his anxiety. I smiled at him.

Just as I was about to kiss my father's cheek and join Derek at the alter—

"Huh?" I snapped my head in the direction of the flash. Derek was grinning at me.

"Case, you look—"

"Delete that picture." I said, calm and quiet. He furrowed his brows.

"Why? You look perfect. It's the best picture." He insisted. I shook my head and pulled his hands into mine.

"Please, Derek, promise me you'll delete that picture." He searched my eyes, his own held confusion.

"Fine. But—"

"Thank you." I whispered before picking up the dress and scurrying into the changing stall. I knew his confusion was unbearable to him, but it was worse for me. I pressed my back to the cold door and took in deep and even breaths. Trying to calm my racing heart and erratic thoughts. I had felt his eyes on my as I had stumbled into the stall.

"Casey, are you alright?" His voice sounded concerned and worried. _No._

"I'm fine." I lied. As I slipped out of the dress, I felt something deeper than the gorgeous design itself being lost; I just didn't know what it was.

--

I had avoided looking at Derek; more specifically, his eyes. But his strong arm around my shoulders, his warmth and his scent was making that remarkably complicated to resist. He hailed a taxi—minus the whistling. The ride to wherever it was we were going was dead silent. Other than the ruckus from outside of the car.

He leaned forward and paid the driver before climbing out of the cab with me. I glanced at the stupid revolving doors.

"Why are we here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I thought after that little episode back there, you'd want to go home." I crossed my arms over my chest. A sure sign I was in defensive mode.

"Well, you thought wrong." I snapped, sounding harsher than I intended. Apparently, Derek noticed; he cringed at the words.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about, or not?" He asked. I glared passed his shoulder at nothing in particular.

"Absolutely not. Nothing happened." I said. He shook his head.

"No, nothing at all. You spent over an hour trying on dresses, and when you find one that's beyond perfect, you spaz out." He stated.

"I did not—"

"And, why, when I capture you perfectly _in it_, you make me promise to delete the picture?" He asked. I scowled for a brief moment.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I snarled. He shook his head.

"No, you don't. And I don't have to care." As soon as the words left his mouth he grimaced and ran a hand through his hair roughly. Seemingly regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth. "But I do." He whispered. I felt my heart, throat and stomach twist and constrict alike.

Yet, I couldn't do anything.

"I do care." He whispered. He took my silence as a goodbye and pressed his lips against my forehead before walking away. I glared at the revolving door, then at his retreating form before rolling my eyes.

A habit I had grown to use when I tried to keep my tears in check before I was in the confines of a private place.

--

I slammed the door behind me and through myself into the room my father and Lily-Anne had prepared for me. I slumped onto the large bed and buried my head into the overly fluffy pillow as the tears fell. I had made a complete ass of myself, and Derek had still come out unscathed.

He was still perfect, and I was still stupid.

My body was shaking with sobs I hadn't known were there. I kicked my flip-flops off and climbed under the covers without changing. I was too tired.

--

I woke up early the next morning. Only having had a few mere hours of sleep. Three hours, tops. I flopped onto the sofa beside Lily-Anne. I was probably red-nosed, red-rim-eyed and probably had bloodshot eyes. My nose was probably a bit runny and my cheeks were probably red and blotchy from my tears.

But I didn't care. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and allowed her to wrap her arm round me and play with the tips of my hair.

"You really like his boy, huh?" She asked quietly. I nodded. "You want to tell me what happened?" She asked. I shook my head. "Okay. But whatever it is; I'm sure if he's that important to you, you can make it better." I shook my head again.

"Not this." I rasped out.

"You didn't get any sleep, did you?" Another shake of the head. "Why don't you try again?" Open the curtains. The sun always helped me to fall asleep when I was upset." I nodded slightly and stood up.

"Thanks Lily." I whispered. She smiled at me.

"I didn't do anything." She said. I shook my head.

"No, you did." I walked back to my room, leaving the door open, as well as my curtains. I felt a bit more at piece. Half asleep, I heard tapping on the door. I was vaguely aware of Lily speaking to someone.

"…for Casey." A male voice said.

"She's getting some rest. I'll give it to her when she wakes up." I heard Lily-Anne say. I heard the door click before drifting off.

--

I trudged into the kitchen and sat on the stool next to Lily-Anne's. Tossed aside was a large, white envelope that read 'Casey' in a small, tight, messy, yet elegant scrawl.

"Derek dropped that off for you." She said timidly. I nodded and grabbed the envelope. Not having the heart to open it, I just sighed and put it in my room.

Once back in the kitchen I took a couple of frozen waffles from the freezer and shoved them into the toaster.

"He asked for you to call him." Lily said. I looked at her.

"Okay." My voice was small. I didn't want to repeat myself, so I nodded along with my words. Grabbing my phone out of my purse, I looked through the pictures.

It was gone.

--

I sat down on the bench and laid my head on his shoulder. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I knew the inevitable was bound to happen. But I wasn't about to tell my boyfriend of three days that I had envisioned our wedding.

"You deleted the picture." I stated.

"I promised." His voice was soft.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What happened?" He asked. I inwardly groaned. It was The Inevitable. I sighed. "You don't have to tell me." He assured. His hand cupped my chin as his liquid eyes bore into mine. I shook my head.

"I can't." I whispered. He nodded.

"Okay." Again, he was being impossibly easy to deal with. "But what could've been so bad?" He asked. I could tell the seriousness of the conversation was disappearing and quickly.

"If I told you, then I'd tell you. And I don't want to tell you." He raised an eyebrow. I traced my words and grinned. "Confusing sentence." I murmured. He stared at me for a moment before he pressed his lips against mine in a hard kiss.

My hands went to the back of his neck unconsciously. In need of air, we broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine. He smiled at me before dipping his chin and kissing the tip of my nose. I giggled lightly.

"What was that for?" I asked. His thumb ran along my jaw as he stared into my eyes.

"Because you are the most adorable creature to _ever _walk the face of the earth." He grinned at me in that breathtaking way of his.

--

I walked into the condo, only to find Lily-Anne on the leather sofa, looking a bit dejected. I noticed the white envelope on the coffee table. She looked up at me. In her hands was a large piece of photo-paper.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She gazed at me, glimpsed down at whatever had been the contents of the now empty envelope.

"What is this?" She held up the large paper. He had promised to delete it; yet here it was.

The haunting picture lay before my eyes.

**A/N: I know this chapter is REALLY short. I don't like this chapter, but I had to do it. I also don't think you guys really like this fic. For the few first chapters, I had gotten 10 or more reviews. Now I'm down to four.**

**Thank you those who are reviewing; it really means a lot. Don't forget that constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed!!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Part VII: Promise NOT Broken**_

I heard knocking incessantly on the door to the suite Mrs. Shepherd was paying for me to use. I glared at the wooden door, as if the annoying person on the other side of the door could see. I opened a crack in the door, only for my face to be met with a piece of paper.

Before I could even comprehend what was going on I was pushed onto the over-stuffed couch. I heard the door slam shut before I looked up to find Casey glaring down at me.

It didn't help any that I was in a towel and had just gotten out of the shower.

I sat up straight and rubbed the back of my head, which had come in painful contact with the armrest on the couch. "Uh…hi to you too." I mumbled. Bad idea. She was _fuming_. She jutted her hip out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This isn't a joke, Derek." She scolded. "Do find it funny? Do you find _this_," she held up the picture in disgust, "funny?!" She was yelling now.

"It's a _picture_." Honestly, what was the _big deal_? I stared back at the picture. It was a nice photograph, but viewing it in person was so much better. It was like she wasn't in the present. Physically, she was in front of me, but mentally…I don't know.

"What?" She asked. Her voice was soft and quiet. If she weren't so mad at me, I'd have jumped her. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked. I shook my head. I hadn't realized I'd been staring.

"You look indescribable in that picture. Why do you hate it so much?" I asked. She looked down at me before turning a dark shade of red and covering her eyes. I furrowed my brows. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed to my towel without uncovering her eyes. I looked down at the towel.

Or…lack there of.

My eyes grew wide as I shuffled to tie it around my waist before I sat straight.

"You can look now." I mumbled. She uncovered her eyes slowly. She was still completely red. "Sorry about that." I scratched the back of my head.

"I didn't…you know, see anything. Not that there isn't anything to…um…see." She squeaked on the last word. "Just—um…" She bit her lip and deepened into her blush. "Happy trail." She murmured before covering her face and giggling into her hands. Her body shook with the giggle fit.

"Oh…awkward." I said under my breath. She looked up at me.

"Oh my God; I can't believe I said that." She was still giggling.

"I can't believe my _towel _fell off." I grumbled. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Just…put some pants on next time. Do you always answer the door half-naked?" She asked. I half-smirked.

"No. But someone kept knocking on the door. You interrupted my shower." I said. She shook her head.

"Sorry. I was…am…_was _really angry. I can't seem to mad at you, though." She confessed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you noticed? I can't _get _mad at you." I scoffed at my own stupidity. She snuggled into my side as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You're warm." She mumbled. I chuckled.

"I'm _wet_." She simply shrugged and tucked her legs underneath her.

"You know…if it was another girl on the other side of the door…" There was laughter in her words, now, "she most likely would have mangled you." I was amused by her words.

"More so than you did?" I asked. She giggled.

"Yes." She stood up. "Um…I'll let you go get dressed." She began to blush again. I stood up and caught her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whispered. She closed her eyes and turned to me and into my chest. Her warm hands were placed limply against my chest.

"Put a shirt on." She whispered. I smirked and crashed my lips down to hers. I was unconsciously pulling her back to the couch, but her hands wrapped around my neck and pulled me towards her. She backed up until she hit a wall. I was pressed tightly against her. So tightly, she wrapped her legs around my waist, just as I pressed kisses along her neck.

One of her hands left my neck and gripped something behind her. I felt what I had first thought was a wall, but realized was the door to my bedroom, open. Not expecting the sudden weight shift, I quickly moved the both of us forward until we hit the bed and Casey collapsed backwards, sending me to lean over her.

I groaned and parted from her, leaving a small space between us; the both of us panting. She looked at me quizzically.

"I'm feeling…really tempted…to remove…the towel." I said between breaths. I grasped the fact that I shouldn't have said that, as she gazed up at me from under her impossibly long eyelashes. I probably had just scared her off. Then again, maybe that was a good thing.

Apparently, it takes a lot to scare Casey.

If at all possible, I think her kisses were hungrier. She sat up so I didn't have to lean forward so far; so I though. She wrapped her arms around my neck fully before pulling me down until I was lying on the bed next to her. She crawled over me and ran her lips along my jaw, neck and collarbone.

I groaned as she nibbled at my jugular vein. One of her hands was in my hair, while the other roamed my torso. I should've been paying more attention to the second hand, because I was only vaguely aware until I felt a sudden draft. I pulled apart from her instantaneously.

"_What are you __**doing**_?!" I asked as I tried to find the towel. She looked at me defiantly.

"Tempting you." She stated simply before she began to trail kisses across my chest. _God_, her kisses were warm and enticing. Making it practically impossible to resist temptation. As if it wasn't hard enough before.

"You _honestly _have no idea how much you really are." I said before I reached for my towel, tightly grasped in her hand. "Give me the towel Casey." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"No. You were obviously thinking about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay? I'll be honest, I _was _thinking about it, because you are drop freaking dead gorgeous. But I wasn't taking it _seriously_." I said. She still hadn't moved, and the towel was still out of my reach. "Just give me that damn towel."

"_No_." She insisted.

"_Casey_!" I yelled. She shook her head.

"No!" She yelled back.

"You know, Sam could walk in here and find us like this. Is that what you want?" I asked.

"As if he'd actually walk in on us." She scoffed. Okay, so she was smart enough to know that was a bluff.

"You're right, because there won't be anything to walk in on." I said. She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something but before she did, she simply shut it. She looked away from me and she climbed off the bed and handed me the towel. I was confused at her sudden ceasefire. I threw on a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans before following her out of the room.

She was almost out the front door when I caught her.

"_What _is _wrong _with you?" I asked. She ripped her arm from my grasp and scowled at me. I guess she _could _stay mad at me.

"You know, I can't really say." I thought I heard her voice crack. "But, I don't know, it may have something to do with my dislike of being _rejected_." She spat out. An angry tear slipped from the corner of her eyes, despite her obvious attempts to keep them in check. "God, now look at me. Always. I'm _always _crying over you. And it's been _three days_." I furrowed my brows. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave again.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. You have me _so _confused." The tears were flowing freely now.

"Welcome to my world." She spat out weakly. I shook my head slowly.

"I…I don't understand." She sniffled.

"You tell me that you're tempted to take your towel off, and then you reject me." I shook my head. I couldn't stand her tears.

"Stop crying." I said.

"I can't!" She cried.

"I wasn't rejecting you!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"No, you were savouring the moment." She spat back.

"How am I supposed to prove to you that I would never—_could _never—reject you?" I asked. She sniffled again. "How?" I asked again. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She claimed exasperatedly. "Do…something! Something a _normal _teenage boy would do; something one _without _morals would do." She said as she approached me. I swallowed.

"Do you _really _want me to do that?" I asked in a husky voice. She nodded.

Fine, she asked for it.

I crashed my lips down to hers for the second time that day; my hands went to the hem of her shirt, and in one movement, it was over her head. She gasped as I bit down on her collarbone and continued to nip at one spot.

"Derek." She breathed out, making me shiver immensely. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and she moaned into the kiss. I trailed kisses down to her the strap of her hot-pink bra. "Okay." She whispered, in a half-moan, half-whine. If that wasn't the sexiest thing, I have _ever _heard…

"Did I prove it?" I asked, a bit breathlessly. She nodded.

"Oh yeah." She said. I smirked.

"Ooh…what kind of 'oh yeah', was that?" I wiggled my eyebrows. She giggled adorably.

"The _non_-perverted kind." She said sternly. I pouted.

"Well, that just takes the fun out of _everything_." I said. She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"I guess I should be heading back. Lily wasn't angry about your little—well, big, actually—photo, but I stormed out of there without saying much. She seemed more shocked than irate." I played with the tips of her hair. Her beauty was so profound, it was beyond me.

"Don't go." I whispered. She stared at me with her big blue eyes.

"On one condition." She glanced behind her. I nodded. "You dance with me."

"But—"

"Nope. You dance, or I leave." I sighed.

"But, really, I can't dance." I insisted.

"That's okay." She smiled at me before she turned the stereo on and set it to the radio option. "Small problem; I don't know of any radio stations from New York." She smiled timidly.

"Well, I guess we can't dance." She raised an eyebrow.

"As if, Venturi. I'll just go through stations until I find signals." I sighed. It suddenly hit me that her t-shirt was still in some random place I had thrown it when I'd taken it off her. All this time, and she's still standing before me—half-naked. I had said she was beautiful before, her toned and tanned torso just added so much more meaning to that.

"I love this song!" She cried as she ran over to me. The slow version of 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy surrounded us and she placed her bare arm around my neck with the other's hand tangled in mine. My unoccupied hand went to her waist.

When the song ended, Casey's head was in the crook of my neck and my chin was atop of her head.

The front door to my suite flung open and Sam walked in with a huge grin on his face. Casey and I sprung apart and stared at Sam in shock. His eyes darted between Casey and me.

"Uh…" Sam trailed off as he continued to stare at us. "Um…I feel like I'm interrupting." He shook his head. "That was stupid. I _know _I'm interrupting. You two are half-naked and…wrapped up in each other…literally. Okay, I've officially weirded myself out. I'm gonna go now." Casey glanced down at herself and blushed deeply.

"No, it's okay Sam. I have to go. Derek, if you don't find my shirt, I'm going to kill you." She glared at me and I smirked nervously.

"Uh…okay, I have no idea where it is." Casey sighed.

"Der-_ek_." She drew out slowly.

"Just…borrow a t-shirt of mine for the time being." I suggested.

"Lily-Anne is going to _notice_."

"Then tell her you took my towel off and go from there." I said. Sam choked on air.

"Whoa. I don't need to hear this." Casey huffed exasperatedly.

"Look, just get me a damn t-shirt so I don't have to torture Sam anymore." Casey said. I shrugged and threw a random shirt her way from a laundry basket on the coffee table. "Thank you." She slipped into the exceedingly large shirt and smiled at me.

"Bye." I grumbled, not wanting her to leave. She kissed me softly before smiling.

"Bye. Bye, Sam. Sorry for…yeah." Sam grinned and nodded.

"Not a problem." She waved and left the suite. "Dude, she's _so _hot." Sam said appreciatively.

"I know. But you aren't supposed to say that." I hit the back of his head and he narrowed his eyes.

"It isn't fair." He grumbled.

"Look, you ruined that for me." I motioned to Casey's pink t-shirt, discarded onto the back of a chair, "what do you need?" I asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." I rolled my eyes as Sam sprung into an animated story that was probably _completely _irrelevant to his news. I just sat back and nodded.

**A/N: Another short chapter. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews! I updated three times in two days, I'm so proud.**

**Tell me ANYTHING please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Awesome reviews! Because of this, I'm going to start responding to ALL of them. Well, I'm going to try. REALLY, REALLY HARD. I won't waste anymore time.**

_**Part VIII: Pain is Normal**_

"Not that I'm pestering, but…weren't you wearing something else when you left?" Lily-Anne asked. I smiled weakly. I _told _him she'd notice.

"Uh-huh." I said. She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Nope; I don't want to know." She said to herself. I grinned.

"Nope; you don't." Lily smiled at me.

"Well, I suggest that you go change before a certain someone gets here. He doesn't know you've got a boyfriend. I say the best way of his finding out isn't through you lounging around in a…strangely large t-shirt." I grinned.

"Dad's coming home?!" I asked excitedly. Lily nodded.

"Yes, he is. And we're going out to dinner. Somewhere fancy, he said." I nodded and ran—practically skipped—to my room.

"Okay!" I called. I wasn't even angry that Derek had my t-shirt in his suite _somewhere_.

--

I walked into the living room, not looking up from my outfit. I was wearing my forest-green faux-silk three-quarter-sleeve blouse and dark grey dress pants. "Is this good?" I asked. My answer wasn't the one I had been expecting.

"Even more beautiful than I remembered." I looked up, wide-eyed and grinned.

"Daddy!" I cried and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hello, Pumpkin." He was laughing.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, just a couple of minutes ago. Lily-Anne is getting ready; how have you two been getting along?" He asked. I grinned.

"She's really nice. And excited about the wedding." He smiled.

"Well, so am I."

"You better be." Lily-Anne said as she walked into the room and smiled at my father before kissing his cheek. He laughed.

"Of course. Shall we get going?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

--

Everything had been going well; I was actually able to converse with my father in an overly long time. Until his cell-phone rang. He claimed it was important. Everything always is.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Shepherd, but you did not sign a prenuptial…well, all your accounts seemed to be joined, the best—I'm afraid—we'll be able to do is half…even so, you remain with a large—…there's no way to prove that in the court's eyes. I'm sorry, Mrs. Shepherd." He hung up and smiled. "Divorce is always ugly." I nodded; not wanting to comment on anything that would hit too close to home.

Things began to go well again; until the treacherous ring of his phone went off again. Lily was composed, and I wish I could have had the same self-control. But as previously displayed, I don't.

"Excuse me." I placed my napkin on the table and stood up from the table. Taking my purse with me, I headed for the bathroom and hid myself in a stall.

"Hello?" I sighed in relief that he had picked up.

"Derek? It's Casey." I said.

"Hey, what's up? I thought you were with your father right now." His voice indicated that he was genuinely worried. I felt wetness on my cheek. When had I begun to cry?

"Nothing." My voice cracked. That had to have been the mist _stupid _excuse ever. Why would I have called him, during a supper he _knew _I was anxious for, if _nothing _was wrong? He seemed understanding enough not to comment on it. When will he _ever _cease to amaze me?

"Do you need anything?" He asked. I sniffled.

"Can you give me a ride?" I asked. Again, stupid question. We had been using taxis since we'd started going on dates.

"Sure." No questions asked, I couldn't believe he was so understanding. "Text me the address."

"Mm-kay. Thanks, Der. Really. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be right there. Bye." He hung up and I cleaned up mascara ridden cheeks before reapplying my make-up without much effort and walking back to the table. My father had stepped out to speak with a client or something, so I told Lily-Anne that I wasn't feeling very well.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a stomach ache. I'm fine." I assured her.

"Well, wait for Dennis, we'll leave together." I shook my head in protest.

"No. Enjoy your evening." I kissed her cheek and slid my jacket on while I waited outside for any sign of Derek. But when that sign came…I was completely and utterly shocked.

"Come on." He called over the roaring engine. I stared wide-eyed at him. He smirked. "Are you afraid?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No?" It came out as a question, though it wasn't meant to be. He laughed.

"Come on, Case. It isn't that bad." He said earnestly.

"_Not that __**bad**_?! Derek, if we get into an accident…I'll be a twisted piece of _scrap metal_!" I cried irrationally. He tossed a helmet my way. I scowled at the shiny black surface. "Great, so my blood with get congregated into one small space and create a giant blood clog in my wound and _I'll die_." I said.

"Casey, be rational." He turned the key—wherever the heck that was—and climbed off the motorcycle. He began to fasten my helmet. "You would've died anyway." He tapped the helmet and grinned. I gaped at him.

"That _isn't _funny." He climbed back onto the motorcycle stepped on the thingy on the side of the bike. The motor rumbled again. "Derek…I'm not sure about this." He smiled and reached a hand out to me.

"I got here in one piece, didn't I?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, yeah…" He looked at his hand pointedly. I took his hesitantly and cautiously climbed onto the back of the thunderous bike. I squeaked as the bike jolted forward. My arms, already tightened around Derek's torso, only gripped onto his leather jacket more desperately.

--

We walked up to his suite; I was still shaken up about the 'pick up'.

"You know, I was kind of hoping for a _car_ when I said 'pick up'." I mumbled as I handed him my helmet. It put it in the coat closet with his leather jacket and his own helmet.

"Relax, Casey. It was Sam's, and I had been dying for an excuse to ride it." He smiled at me, and I could no longer be at all annoyed by him. He had me spellbound. Absolutely hypnotized to his every command and wish with a simple smile.

"Fine, whatever. These shoes are murderous, this shirt is itchy and these pants are freezing cold." I complained.

"I found your t-shirt." He threw the pink fabric my way. I caught with a bit of difficulty and fingered the thin foundation.

"Can I borrow something of yours?" He gave me a funny look an I reddened immediately. "I mean, I'm really cold." I explained hurriedly. He smirked and nodded. He disappeared into his bedroom and came out with a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. I smiled at him and took the clothes from his hands. "Thanks, again."

I walked into his room and came out moments later in his clothes. He smiled at the sight.

"You know, I rather like you in my clothes." I spun around for him before giggling and joining him on the sofa. I cuddled next to him as he turned the television on to America's Funniest Home Videos. Somehow, by the time the show was over, I had ended up on Derek's lap—his arms wrapped around me. I felt that my eyes and fallen closed.

"Come on, Case. Let's get you home." He said as he removed his arms. I opened my eyes, only to glare at him and close them again. His laughter rumbled in his chest and sent bolts of electricity through my spine.

"No. And I want me thermal pillow/blanket back." I mumbled as I nuzzled the crook of his neck. He sighed.

"What about—thermal pillow?" He asked. I nodded dully. I stifled a yawn—the effort was futile. "Lily and your father?" He asked. I waved a hand.

"I can call them."

"And you plan on sleeping…" He trailed off in question form.

"What are you; a vampire? You've got a bed." I stated.

"I was afraid that was your reasoning." He mumbled. I sighed before leaning over and grabbing my cell-phone.

"Hey, Lily, I'm at a friend's house. I ran into him while waiting for a cab. I'm just going to crash here." I mumbled, a sleepy slur tangled in my words.

"Oh, and may I ask who this friend is?" Her voice held faint hint of amusement—okay, so maybe it wasn't as _faint _as I would've liked to pretend it was.

"Derek." I stifled another yawn.

"Okay." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll manage to find _something _to tell Dennis."

"Thanks, Lil." I hung up and beamed up at Derek.

"You are the most dangerous creature I know." I he said before he stood up and carried my-half-asleep-self to the room. I gripped his forearm as he was about to walk away.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" My words jumbled together.

"The couch, I guess." I shook my head in protest. He furrowed his brows.

"Sleep here. I need my pillow." He half-grinned at me.

"Well…" I watched him hopefully. "I _would _sleep better with my thermal teddy-bear." I nodded lazily in my tied stupor before pulling him as hard as I could onto the bed. He placed a feather-light kiss on my forehead that made my heart flutter. "Goodnight, Case." He whispered softly.

"G'night, Derek." I whispered in a breathy sigh before falling asleep, alas.

**A/N: A short chapter and a fast update is better than no chapter, right? Hopefully I can update tomorrow again, I'll be staying home. Tell me what you thought please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm getting questions about the apparent tension for the big meeting between Dennis and Derek. All I'm going to say is: HA! I will never reveal my secrets, NEVER!! MWAHAHAHAHA! Alright, I'm done being insane for the moment. ENJOY!!**

_**Part IX: The Meaning of Tradition**_

I opened my eyes slowly to find that Casey _actually _made me her thermal pillow/blanket. Half her body was on mine, with her head on my chest and her arm thrown lazily around my waist, while I had basically served her as a blanket. My arms were wrapped around her; even one of each of our legs had been tangled together. The sheets had been crumpled and put off to the side of the bed.

I must admit, though; that was the most comfortable position I have _ever _woken up in.

Her eyes began to flutter open as she smiled up at me. "I really am a thermal teddy-bear." She mumbled; sleep embedded in her voice. I grumbled a response in my usual zombie-like manner after waking up. She giggled lightly. "English, Derek. Use your words." I rolled my eyes and leaned down to place a peck on her lips.

"I'm awake at _nine a.m._ I _have _no words." She grinned and leaned up to kiss me hard on the lips. She broke away and sighed.

"I find it amazing that you don't have morning breath." I laughed as she closed her eyes again.

"Come on, you made me wake up, now you have to wake up too." She scoffed.

"I did _not _wake up. You did that on your own." I shrugged.

"Sure, but made me speak." She rolled hr eyes while remaining in her stance.

--

Ten minutes had gone by and neither one of us had made an effort to move. Casey glanced down at herself before looking at me with laughing eyes.

"Do you realize that your hand is up your on shirt?" I looked down. Indeed, my hand was placed under my over-sized t-shirt and on the small of her back. I smirked.

"Yeah, but under my shirt is your body." She thought for a moment. The whole conversation was bizarre and obscure.

"Touché. But, mine sounds weirder and funnier."

"Okay, but mine sounds sexy." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes, however the smile lingered on her face.

--

"Is it wrong to fear the meeting of your father?" I asked as Casey grinned and set a plate of pancakes before me. I asked no questions; I never do about food. She smiled her incredibly sweet smile as she placed herself on the stool beside me and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe." She said in a sing-song voice. I groaned and threw my head back.

"Casey. I'd rather _not _die!" I complained. She continued to smile as she rolled her eyes.

"You aren't going to _die_. You're such a Drama Queen." I raised an eyebrow. "Drama King?" She offered. I bit back my smile.

"Neither." I stated quickly before filling my mouth with a ridiculously large bite of the pancakes. She laughed aloud.

"You've got syrup _all over _your mouth." I grinned cheekily, but remained with my mouth closed until I swallowed. Casey giggled as she wiped away the mess on my face with her napkin. She sighed in faux-exasperation. "Can't take you _anywhere_." I smirked after the contents in my mouth had been removed.

"My guess is that you don't want a ride back to the condo." She smirked right back at me.

"One near death experience meets my quota for the week." She said as she herself took a bite—far less large—of her pancakes.

"Really? I was going for five, minimum." She rolled her eyes, but bit her lip as she tried not to smile.

It didn't work.

--

"Maybe it isn't the best idea showing up to the condo on a motorcycle." Casey eyed her helmet warily. I smirked at her.

"You're just scared." I said. She shook her head in protest.

"No, honestly. Well, okay, I'm scared—but it's for you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"You were afraid of my father before, trying adding a motorcycle into the equation." I widened my eyes, to which she laughed. "Oh, _relax_, Derek." I shook my head and took her helmet before putting it back in the closet. She continued to laugh. "Derek!" I looked at her.

"What? I'm doing, you, your father, and most importantly, myself a favour." She grinned cheekily.

"No. Now I _want _to ride the motorcycle." She took her helmet and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not leaving anything for you in my will." She smiled back at me for a brief moment.

"You don't anything worth while, Babe. The motorcycle's Sam's." She winked at me before continued down the hall to the elevator. I shook my head and smirked to myself as I followed her.

--

"You're willing to kill yourself just so that I'll be scared of your father?" I asked as she fussed with her helmet. "Because, in that case, you don't need to. I'm already deathly afraid." She grinned.

"No; I'm doing it to help you make your near death experience quota. It's Friday, and we've got four more to go." I rolled my eyes at her antics with the helmet.

"You're hopeless." I laughed as she huffed and allowed me to fasten her helmet.

"You're a jackass." She said haughtily.

"I smell _way _better than a donkey." I commented. She gave me a look.

"You keep thinking that." She hesitated before climbing onto the back of the motorcycle cautiously.

"I don't have to. You already told me I don't have morning breath." I started the bike and put up the kick-stand before exiting the hotel garage.

"I didn't say anything and B.O., though." Casey stated over the roar of the engine.

--

Casey had taken my hand after I parked the motorcycle in the visitors' part of the underground garage. She practically dragged me to the elevator and into the condo.

"Hello?! Lily, Dad?" There was no answer. She grinned wickedly before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me zealously. I grinned against her lips as she pulled herself as tight to me as physically possible while standing upright.

Her hand snaked up into my hair and she scraped her fingernails against my scalp, making me tremble. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, to which she quickly allowed me to enter.

"Casey—holy crap." Casey parted from me to stare in shock at the man occupying the doorway. He darted his eyes to me and back to Casey, undoubtedly surveying our dishevelled appearance.

"Daddy." Casey murmured. I think it was the only word she could think of. Mine was more along the lines of:

Mommy.

**A/N: Don't.**** Hurt. ****Me. PLEASE!! I have to do some government standardized testing in the morning. Lucky me. Today WAS an interesting day though. Especially dinner:**

**We were calling my father Fluffy, as usual, and my brother comes up out of nowhere saying 'if I ever come upon an old and crusty car, I'm going to name if Fluffy.' Then my mom started laughing.**

'**Oh yeah, that's a great way to pick up a girl: 'Me, you and a car named Fluffy.'**

**Yeah, we had our laughs. Anyhow, back to the task at hand: Let me know what you thought! I probably won't be able to update Saturday; I'm turning 13 on the 31****st****!! I'll take reviews as B-Day presents D**

**Marti's song form Getting There's Chap. 17 is up on youtube, and the link is in my prof!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thank you for your WONDERBAR reviews! (Yes, I've taken a liking to saying wonderbar instead of wonderful. Don't judge me.) Now, without further ado:**

_**Part X: Disappointment**_

I looked over at Derek; he seemed as though in a catatonic state. No moving, no speaking, faint breathing, no _blinking._ My father isn't _that _scary.

"What the hell was that?" He asked me. Okay, so he was furious, and more than _that _scary. I couldn't answer him, for fear my reply would be a squeak. He didn't seem to mind, of course, my lack of an answer led to Derek having all the attention. "So, you come into _my _home and take advantage of _my _daughter?" He asked. Derek winced visibly.

"No, Sir, honestly; it wasn't like that—" Derek tried to explain.

"You're one of those boys who likes to take what they want then _leave _the girl, aren't you?" I shook my head.

"Sir, I—"

"Shut up, boy." Derek obliged.

"Daddy, it was _my _fault." I said, my father darted his gaze back to me.

"Don't stick up for him, Case. He's lowlife scum." My eyes narrowed at him.

"He is _not_! You don't even _know _him!" I cried out. _Where the __**hell**__ was Lily-Anne_?!

"It _really _isn't how it looks." Derek protested to my father's accusations.

"You want to know how this looks?" My father asked fiercely. "This looks like _you _treating _my daughter _like some sort of…of…_prostitute_!" My eyes widened simultaneously with Derek's.

"I would _never_ treat Casey like that." Derek was glowering at my father now. I shook my head at my father.

"Derek is my _boyfriend_, Dad." I said. My father cocked an eyebrow at me.

"So, now you're dating boys you know _nothing _about?" Ouch. That was harsh.

"I _do _know him." I said, far less boldly than I'd have preferred. His gaze snapped back to a still fuming Derek.

"How old are you anyway? Nineteen?" Derek's anger hadn't differed.

"_Sixteen_." He corrected. His tone was deadly in its quiet but firm boom in my ears. My father turned back to me.

"You've been here for barely a week. And you've already got some guy off the streets under _my _roof with his tongue down your throat?" He shook his head in disgust. "_Never _have I been more disappointed that you were my daughter than this moment." He spat out. I felt my eyes well with tears, in spite of myself. I swallowed hard.

"Fine." It was all I could manage. I ran out of the door that had been left open.

"Good work." I heard Derek's muffled voice deride sarcastically. "Casey!" I kept walking until I was out of the lobby and crossing the street. I could hear him jogging to catch up with my brisk walk now. I was aware that he was by my side, the next moment I was wrapped in his arms with my head cradled against his shoulder and hand.

**A/N: I KNOW, it's the SHORTEST thing I have EVER written! I'm SOOOO sorry! You don't understand how disappointed I am in myself for this chapter. I mean, it's chapter 10, and it's the big blow-up! But I have some major issues with writing problems in a story I'm really not taking so seriously. Mainly because, every time I take a story seriously, it winds up getting forgotten or I get bored or some major writer's block. I didn't want to continue writing this chapter BECAUSE of those reasons. I was getting blocked out of this story just THINKING about all the drama that was supposed to happen in this one chapter.**

**I DID label it romance/general because not ONLY is it humour, but there will be drama, and hurt/comfort and some other weird stuff. Hopefully you guys forgive me for this ridiculous chapter! I think I've written more in this Author's Note than there is in the entire chapter itself. Again, my humblest apologies, but please let me know what you think!**

**If you have ANY IDEAS AT ALL, don't hesitate in THE LEAST BIT to leave me a PM with your suggestions! Thanks for your understanding in advance.**


	11. Chapter 11

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I feel really AWFUL about the last chapter, hopefully a quick update will help?? Huh? **_**Huh??**_** Yeah, okay, I'm done :P**

_**Part XI: Problems**_

"I feel like crap." I muttered as Sam pushed past me and walked into my suite.

"You _look _like crap." He glanced at me and I scowled.

"Thanks, man." I shot sarcastically. He hit my shoulder good naturedly. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged then looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why? You got your girlfriend over?" His tone suggested that he was mocking and hadn't been expecting my oblivious answer.

"Yeah, she's still asleep in the other room." I rubbed the back of my neck as he shot me a look. "What?" Sam plopped onto the couch.

"I wasn't expecting you to _actually _say she was here. _In fact_, I wasn't thinking she was here at all." I threw a water bottle at him, but instead of it hitting his head like I had hoped, he caught it and downed half the bottle. "You holding her prisoner, or what?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Funny." He smirked at me. "She had to get away for…well…_from _her father." I answered. He nodded but paused mid-nod and seemed to be contemplating something.

"You do realize that you—" He stopped short when he saw Casey walk out of the bedroom, clad in a severely large t-shirt that fell to mid-thigh. She was raking her fingers through her loose hair and stifling a yawn before she noticed Sam sitting on the couch.

"Oh. Hi, Sam." Her cheeks reddened and her voice was shy. I half-smirked, half-grinned at her and she smiled a tiny smile. She walked toward me and I wrapped an arm around her small waist.

"Good morning." I whispered. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I wanna go back to sleep." She mumbled tiredly. I chuckled before pressing a kiss on top of her head.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. I _hardly _want to stick around to find Derek in gooey mode." Sam made a face before making a move to stand up. Casey ripped away from my grip and held her arms out in a motion to halt Sam.

"No." She said stubbornly. She glanced between mine and Sam's confused faces as she smiled shyly and bit her lip. "I mean, I've been hogging Derek for a while. I believe he's your responsibility now." Sam grinned and nodded s Casey winked playfully at me.

"I'm not a child." I scowled light-heartedly at Casey and Sam, who was now biting back his laughter. Sam shook his head previous to removing his shaggy blonde hair from his eyes to no avail. Casey giggled lightly then leaned over to remove the hair from his eyes. He grinned up at her. She smiled softly at him.

"Your friend's cute. I like him." She stated. She was walking back to the room when I stopped her to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. She blushed after shooting a glance at Sam. "Have fun, you guys." She said quietly before scurrying back into the room.

Sam chuckled. "You've caught yourself a wild one." He said. I smirked.

"Don't deny it. You like her. _Everybody _does." Sam shrugged.

"She's cute." I smiled a mocking-sweet smile before shaking his hair.

"She likes you." I mocked. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're just jealous." I scoffed.

"You just need to remember who's dating her, buddy." He narrowed his eyes in feign-annoyance.

"Buddy?" He asked.

--

"So, why exactly is Casey hiding out in your suite?" Sam asked.

"Just some…problems…she was having at home." I answered uneasily.

"Does she always do that?" I looked at him oddly. "I mean, run away—so to speak." I thought about it.

"I…" Don't know. Actually, I guess she does. I hadn't really noticed it until now, but…I suppose she _does _run—for lack of better wordage.

"Look, I know you just want to help her. But…don't you think that she has to face the problems sooner than later? It gets worse, I've learned, if you put it off for longer." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Whatever." I was desperate to change the subject. "Why are we having a _conversation _when I could be whooping your ass in basketball?" I asked. Sam shook his head and smirked.

--

I closed the door to my suite behind me as I shrugged out of my leather jacket. "Hi." I jumped back and stared wide-eyed at Casey who was curled up on the couch.

"Jesus." I breathed out. She smiled softly.

"Sorry I startled you." She said with a small giggle. I couldn't be angry with her. Not after that. I sat beside her and smiled.

"How was staying here, all day, without _me _here?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh, you know, I had the sudden urge to kill myself over Derek-deprivation." She said. I grinned.

"Good to know you still care." She gave me a small peck before leaning back and smiling.

"How was your boys' day out?" She asked. I let out a breath and stared into her eyes. The smile was wiped fro my face now.

"Enlightening." I mumbled.

**A/N: Okay, I know, it's another short chapter. But it IS longer than the last! Than, I am happy for. Though, it isn't much to compare. :P**

**Let me know what you think!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is**_ Villain, Hedley_**.**

**A/N: I know this took FOREVER to be posted. But I've been doing pretty well, haven't I? Anyhow, the next chapter!!**

_**Part XII: Home, Sweet, Home**_

_I'm so cold and far away from home  
You're so tired and so damn alone  
It's darker and much harder to be me  
So far away from my reality_

"I don't understand why I'm being tortured." I was glaring at nothing in particular as the rain distorted my vision of the world outside of a cramped taxi. I don't think one realizes how small the backseat is until you're begging for more space to sit as far away from the other passenger as possible.

"You aren't being tortured, Case. He's your _father_." I snapped an angry glance at him briefly before re-averting my attention back to the blurriness—brought to _me _by the dreadful precipitation.

I despise how weather conveys emotion.

"You dare not try to suck your way up into my good-books." I heard him sigh.

"C'mon, Casey. I'm only trying to help." Okay, that did it. I turned my glare unto him instantaneously.

"_Help_? You're trying to _help_ me?! Really, Derek. God. Your definition of 'help' must be: to kick one's girlfriend out of one's home and make her do something she isn't ready to do." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away, not wanting to see him, nor his reaction.

"Case—" I sighed irritably.

"Stop. Can you please stop, Sir? I'm getting out here." I directed to the cabdriver. He pulled over to the side of the road and I climbed out of the car.

"Casey, it's pouring rain!" Derek yelled from the taxi.

"Don't care!" I sniped.

"Jesus, this girl is suicidal." Pause. "Keep the change." The mumbling was cut-off by the sound of a car-door being slammed and a car pulling away. The noises of the street, rain and footsteps of Derek catching up to me were drowned out by the sound of my erratic breathing and pounding heart.

In so many words: I knew where he was coming from. My way of dealing with things _was _to run away from them. But only until I had built up enough courage to face the problems.

"You're being obscene." His voice was next to my ear, and I was now fully aware of the fact I was no longer walking, but being held in his tight and warm embrace.

_I hate the way you look, I'm looking back  
I hate the way I look, you're looking too  
I think maybe I'm just falling, falling, falling_

We'd been standing in that position—my back to him as he held me secure to his chest—for just shy of ten minutes. His warm breath was tickling my cheek and tempting me to turn around and allow him to win with not so much of a bat of his long lashes. It was ridiculous, this hold he had on me.

"Who are you to tell _me _that the way _I'm _acting is obscene?!" I snapped. Okay, I can admit that wasn't the best way to deal with my anger.

"Because you _are_!" He shot back. There was a note of desperation in his voice. I ripped myself from his arms and glared at him.

"How would you know? You barely know who I am. You don't know _anything _about my relationship with my father." He was watching me with narrowed eyes now. Slowly, he shook his head.

"And whose fault is that?" He asked. I could feel my eyes watering.

"It isn't like you showed any interest." My voice was now but a low murmur. He scoffed unbelievingly.

"You're blaming your issues on _me_?! Casey, all I _did_ was _try _to get you to talk to me about stuff! Ever since you went rampaging on with the stupid wedding-dresses!" I rolled my eyes and continued to walk away.

"Profound, Derek." I mumbled. He has freaking _bat _ears.

"At least I speak. All I get from you is…uselessness! There's _no point _in talking to a _post_, Casey. _No point_. I've been willing to listen, but you haven't been willing to talk _nor _listen." I stopped walking and listened. I heard him scoff again. "That's right. You're _hypocritical_, Ms. McDonald. What do I look like to you, a shrink?" He asked. The tears spilled over when I turned to face him. His face was a sheer mask of anger and disgust. Both petulant emotions were directed at me.

_Crack!_

My hand had stung with the impact; I could only imagine the pain in Derek's cheek. Awaiting his response, I was simply met with the sight of him clenching his jaw and hailing a cab. I was still watching him in slight shock. He always came up smelling like roses.

Derek opened the door and motioned for me to get in. I climbed into the warm car and looked up at him hesitantly. He simply leaned down and offered me some amount of cash that would probably exceed the amount of the taxi fare. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Just take it, Case." His tone was soft but firm. I shook my head again. I hadn't trusted myself with words, and I was right in doing so, because as soon as I so much as opened my mouth, my bottom lip quivered immensely.

"I've got my own money." I somehow managed to rasp and stutter out. He inhaled through his nostrils, but upon seeing my lack of interest in arguing any further he nodded and closed the door lightly. I gave directions to the cab-driver. As he drove off, I looked back, despite the fact I could only see blurs, and after a while, I could barely see that.

The windows were fogged over, a down-pour of rain fell outside, and my teary eyes only made everything fuzzier.

_And you kiss me like you know inside of me (let me lead you, let me follow)  
And you watch me fight my own insanity (let me lead you, let me follow)  
And I feel like I'm a villain Jesus said would never ever leave us  
And I'm stronger now than I ever was before_

I let myself in. My father was nowhere in sight, but Lily-Anne was sitting cross-legged on the sofa. The television was on, but it seemed as though she were deep in thought. However, her gaze snapped up to me as I shut the door behind myself.

"Casey." I didn't respond. I didn't hide my tear stricken face, either. I motioned my head as an acknowledgement to her before I slipped soundlessly into the guestroom. I was hopeful that, at the very least, no sobs would escape my throat. But the effort was futile.

From what I was aware of, what little sobs that were unleashed weren't all that alarming, but the logical part of me—always to be found—willed my body to burrow my head in between two excessively fluffed-up pillows. I craved sleep. Restless or not, it was all I had wanted at that moment. Because awake, the pain never died and I was aware of the tears at all times.

I just wanted sleep. No thinking, no hurting, no crying. Just sleep.

_You think I never could have seen it all  
It seems you want me just to watch me fall  
Your fingers and your lips are beautiful  
Your fingers and your lips are killing me_

Amazingly enough, I had a somewhat peaceful night. Dreamless and painless. Morning, however, wasn't so peaceful. Apparently, my night hadn't been so tearless. I lifted my aching head to come into view with my reflection.

A pink nose, a blotchy face and red eyes brimmed with puffiness. Like _hell _I was going anywhere near civilization outside of my very room looking like _that_.

But of course, someone had to knock on my door. I scrambled beneath my warm blankets. "Go away." Great, even my voice was scratchy. I heard the door open notwithstanding my protest.

"Hey, your father's worried about you." It was Lily-Anne. I sniffled; I undoubtedly had yet to finish my crying.

"It's his fault. It's his_ entire_ fault." I whispered. I could feel Lily-Anne's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"What is, Sweetheart?" I let out a short huff-of-a-breath.

"Everything." And that's when I just let the _whole _story out.

Every. Little. Bit.

_I hate the way you look, I'm looking back  
I hate the way I look, you're looking too  
I think maybe I'm just falling, falling, falling_

**A/N: BTW, that isn't the whole song, I'm going to make a part 2 of this chapter so…yeah. Again, I apologize for the awful update and the amount of time it took to get it up. Please let me know what you think!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Forget Us Not

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The next EXTREMELY LONG OVER-DUE chapter!! This won't be very serious. This is the result of over an hour of non-stop Gnarls Barkley's Crazy. That's right. Only ONE SONG AGAIN AND AGAIN AND **_**AGAIN**_**!**

_**Part XIII: Home, Sweet, Home (Cont.)**_

_And you kiss me like you know inside of me (let me lead you, let me follow)  
And you watch me fight my own insanity (let me lead you, let me follow)  
And I feel like I'm a villain Jesus said would never ever leave us  
And I'm stronger now than I ever was before  
Than I was before_

I feel like I've blown half of my brain out from my nose. _Ugh_. That paints a pretty picture, doesn't it? I think I've cried myself to the verge of being ill.

_Achoo!_

Never mind. I've long passed ill two days ago. I'm verging on nervous-breakdown-from-nothing-but-foolish-crying-over-a-boy. Granted, a _really __**cute**_ boy—but he's a boy nonetheless. I also feel like Lily-Anne is becoming oddly quiet. And that my father is badgering me to exit my room to the point where I'm ready to do so, but only to strangle him with a flower.

I'm not sure how that works; but I'm insane, remember?

To make matters worse—if at all possible, and at the moment, I'm guessing no—my left leg keeps falling asleep. Every time I move it, it feels like I'm having some strange acupuncture being done to my _foot_. Also, I leave my room only to pee and even that is limited because the last time I ate…let's not go into detail, here.

The fact is, I'm wallowing in self-pity, and though I hate it, I'm too lazy to stop. Too lazy. Too crabby. Too sleepy. Too freaky-acupuncture-y. I…don't wanna leave Mr. Feathers.

Just so we're clear on just _how _severe my lack of sanity is, Mr. Feathers is a stuffed fish.

Maybe I should be like one of those angry punk-chicks, you know? The one's that beat people up for looking at them…

…nah, too much work. You know what? I'm just going to sleep. No energy whatsoever is needed for that.

Except for breathing, but that doesn't count.

_I'm stronger than I've ever been  
I'm stronger than before  
But you kiss me like you know it all_

I heard a knock at my door and groaned in response. Once again, Lily-Anne opened the door and stepped in. Except, this time, she brought food! Oh, God bless. I sat up instantly when she hovered over the bed with the delectable—and, more importantly, edible—smelling bowl in her hands.

"Soup?" She offered. I grinned…or, tried, rather. I held the warm bowl in my cold hands. I had it half in mind to just use it for its warmth. And then the intoxicating smell drifted upwards and into my nostrils.

Pfft. Screw warmth; I'm hungry.

Lily-Anne raised an amused eyebrow as I devoured the unknown contents of the soup-plate. All left behind was the poor, little,—and still warm, to my happiness—empty bowl. I pouted at the vastness of the dish.

"Where do you _put _all that?" She marvelled at my stomach. I patted and rubbed the flat expanse.

"In my belly." I smiled down at it and continued to rub it. I felt like an old guy with a beer-belly. Oh my God. I resemble a fifty-year-old drunk! Despite the warmness spreading throughout my stomach from the delicious soup, the bowels grumbled in an uncanny pandemonium. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I don't think it's satisfied just yet." I smiled shyly. It's not my fault. I haven't eaten in anything other than two granola bars in three days. That can't be healthy. Lily-Anne sighed and nodded towards the door. "Come. I have to decide on a menu for the wedding to day, and I think you should help me." I gave her sceptical look. "Put it this way; you can stuff your face with gourmet food." Point taken.

"Okay!" I shuffled her out of the room before throwing on my favourite pair of jeans—they're ripped and parts are bleached, but that's the true beauty in them. Don't mock me—alongside a pink and white striped T-shirt and flip-flops. I dress for comfort.

Or, I do today, at least.

_You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all_

The ride there seemed to take a ridiculously large amount of time. It hadn't made it any better that Lily-Anne was laughing at me the whole way. Blasted stomach. Thing of betrayal! If I could replace you, I would crawl on hands and knees to the ends of the earth to get the chance! You should—

"We're here." Oh thank, God! I hastily followed Lily out of the car. My previous threats utterly forgotten at the thought of food. Succulent, palatable, mouth-watering, food. _Yum_!

I messily plonked myself into a seat at the table Lily had stopped by. I could hardly wait.

"So, what kind of cuisine were you planning on having?" I asked. I didn't care. I was hungry. If it could be swallowed without consequence, I wanted it. _Now_.

"Well, we were going for more of an Italian menu." I nodded. Sounded _good_. The dishes were brought out one by one. While Lily listened intently to whatever overly long and descriptive words that were pouring out of a waitress's mouth, I was stuffing my face. Very unladylike, I can imagine. But, as _you _can imagine. I didn't care.

Either my mouth was full, or my stomach was growling shamelessly.

I made brief comments on the food; most compliments. But I'm guessing everything tasted good to me at that moment. I knew Lily-Anne was amused with my heinous mannerisms, and that the talkative waitress was shocked. The other waiter/waitress—I hadn't taken the time to pay attention. I was too busy occupying my mouth to the extent my hearing and eyesight had zoned out temporarily—was probably staring as well.

Whatever. Let me eat in peace.

_You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all  
You know it all_

I'd become rather full by the time the last choice of the offered desserts had come along. And even worse, the only dish's name I could remember was something that had to do with a canole. Down right sad, that is. I felt a tickle in my nose just as I was about to take a bite of the desert.

_Don't sneeze, don't sneeze_…

_ACHOO_!

Apparently, will-power has nothing over sneezing.

I looked at the shoes I had, incidentally, sneezed on. I blinked at them and willed time to rewind so I could turn in the opposite direction. Oh…oh, how I _hate _embarrassment. I bit my lip and slowly lifted my gaze to meet the raised eyebrow of a rather handsome-looking boy.

Well, now I know where he works during summers.

"Um…" Intelligence is my forte; be jealous, people. I saw his lip twitch as he fought down his God-forsaken smirk. Yes, God-forsaken. Regardless of the fact that I love that smirk. I sat straight in my seat, still staring at him in horror. _Say sorry, you __**imbecile**_! "Sorry." I squeaked. Meh. Close enough. He allowed a tiny smirk to befall his mouth.

"Don't worry about it." He said nonchalantly. Too late. I was already beyond worried. I helplessly looked at Lily-Anne who was in conversation with the waitress. She did that on purpose. The glance she shot me confirmed it. I could see the evil plan she was formulating in her eyes.

Whatever that plan may be.

"Casey, you can wait outside if you like; I think I've got everything under control." Pssh. Don't have to say it twice. I was out of there like a fat kid on a smartie. Of course, being me, I tripped over absolutely nothing and stumbled into Derek. I looked up at him to find that he was pressing his lips together, but it hadn't stopped the amused half-smile that they quirked up into.

"Easy there." Came the velvety smooth, almost hum. I could feel my face practically ignite. The heat increased tenfold when I tried to speak—though, don't ask me what I said, because I wouldn't be able to tell you—but my ears were met with what seemed to be another language that consisted of vowels alone. Not trusting my mouth for obvious reasons, I simply nodded and left the premises as fast as my flip-flop clad feet would carry me.

"Thanks for helping out on such short notice, Derek. You are hereby free." I heard him chuckle quietly from behind me before I heard footsteps nearing my own.

_Crap_.

_And you kiss me like you know inside of me  
And you watch me fight my own insanity  
And I feel like I'm a villain Jesus said would never ever leave us  
And I feel like I'm a villain Jesus said would never ever leave us_

"You know, you're just begging to fall by trying to run in those." I glanced down at my flip-flops—virtually falling off my feet—distractedly. I slowed subconsciously to slide my feet in properly. Then I noticed him beside me. Oh, crafty, isn't he?

"You did that on purpose!" I accused—albeit, I hadn't meant to. And after I did, evidently, my face flushed. He laughed at me. "Meanie." I mumbled, admittedly, lamely. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry!" I got out quickly; before I lost my nerve.

"Hmm? I already told you not to worry about it. Everyone sneezes." I rolled my eyes.

"Not about the sneeze." But thank you for reminding me! My own thoughts made a pink pass over my cheeks. "About…" I shifted from foot to foot. Wow, this was uncomfortable. "The other stuff." Apology of the year, I reckon. He nodded in understanding.

"So am I." He said softly. Oh gosh, that's so cute. He looked down at me and smiled brilliantly. "So…" I bit my lip—again—and half-smiled.

_And I'm stronger now than I ever was before  
And I'm stronger now than I ever was before  
And I'm stronger now than I ever was before_

"I can't believe you set me up like that." I scolded Lily-Anne once we stepped into the condo. She raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"I didn't plan it. Once I saw him, it sort of…worked itself out. Nobody told you to sneeze on his shoes. Or fall onto him." She had a point; but it was _not _a good one!

"That's not the point; you set me up! God, I must've looked like a tomato by the time you got out there!" I plopped onto the sofa and pouted. She continued with her peels of laughter. "It isn't funny."

"Oh, I think it is." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. "Oh Casey. Casey, Casey, Casey, you need to relax. Something good came of it, right?" I grinned.

"Well, now you're not gonna know. Are ya proud?" She widened her eyes and gave me a pout of her own. I looked away. "No way. I can out-pout you, lady. You should have thought about it _before _you went and meddled." I told her in a sing-song voice. This time, she stuck her tongue out at me.

Too bad.

_Was before  
Was before  
Was before_

**A/N: Oh gosh, the ending sucks eggs. I know it does. And the whole thing is uber short, considering I took two months—if not longer—to get this up. But the stupid note thingy was buggin' the **_**heck **_**out of me. It had to be taken down. It just taunted, and kept going "neiner, neiner, neiner!" in my face.**

**I realize I sound insane. But it's how I work. So, please let me know what you think for those of you who were awesome enough to actually read this lame-o chapter and STILL read this story, despite how awful I've been with it. And all the rest. **_**But**_**, I think my writing may have improved a teensy bit, no?**

**I've preoccupied myself with writing for FictionPress, and I think my characters have sort…evolved me. In both sarcasm and insanity—which is a shame, because now people only give me **_**weirder **_**looks than before. Oh well. I'm excited to write Derek in the next chapter. I don't think I've been capturing his character as I should have been.**

**Anywho, if I continue I'll probably wind up writing another chapter's worth of text. Which reminds me, for some strange reason, thank you to all those who have reviewed and read this story thus far in. I'm not going to list all the names, because there are 124 reviews, and I refuse to go through that while it's past midnight.**

**But I'll list for the next chapter for those who reviewed this one. Thank you all so much for reading! It couldn't mean more, honestly.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Forget Us Not**_

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed.**

_**Part XIV: Cordially Invited…**_

I got a wake-up call at three in the morning. What the hell kind of person starts erratically knocking at a person's door at _three in the morning_?! Answer: Sam Shepherd. Annoying git.

"_What_?!" I growled. He smiled sheepishly. Sighing, I dragged my hand threw my hair and widened the opened door for him to enter. He shot me a grateful look before sitting on the sofa. "So, what could you possibly need at a time like _this_?"

"You're angry." No duh. I'm guessing my look of indifference gave him the general idea of my thoughts. "Did I wake you?" My head fell forward at the apparent answer. It's like he's the slowest person alive in the early morning hours. Frustration is an understatement at this point in time.

"_Sam_." I glared at him—to which he pointedly ignored. "It's three in the morning, who _wouldn't _you be waking?" He shrugged and stretched out on the cream-coloured cushions.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I sighed. Well, I was up now.

"I'll ask again," I didn't say I'd be nice about it, "what the hell do you need?" He heaved out a long breath.

"It's my mother, she's driving me _crazy_!" I waited in silence.

"And?" I prompted.

"What do you mean, '_and_'?" He sat straight and watched me through narrow eyes, paying no attention to the strands of hair falling into his eyes. "I haven't seen her in _how long_? She decides to spring this stupid trip on me, and the next thing I know, it's back to the way it was before I left with my dad and sisters! I _never see her_; what was the point in coming all the way to freakin' New York, if she was just going to be a replica of that stuck-up prick I remember her as?"

…Harsh.

"Sam, she's your mom." I stated. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware of that, D. But…just because she's my mom in a _literal _sense…doesn't actually make her a good mother." I nodded in understanding.

"So, you came to vent." It wasn't a question, but he shook his head 'yes' nevertheless. "Do I look like a chick to you?" I snapped irritably. He grinned. "Don't answer that." I grumbled before throwing one of the pillows from the sofa at him.

"Well…there kind of was one more thing…" He gave me a lop-sided smile hesitantly.

Uh-oh.

--

"And here I was, _actually _thinking you were about to go a full two weeks without this girl." Sam mumbled as Casey walked through the door and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Hi, Casey." I rolled my eyes. He could be an annoying twerp so many times a day, it was incomprehensible. The bloke loved having Casey around—who wouldn't?—yet, always brought up my severe addiction to her company.

"Hi, Sam. How are you?" I feigned hurt and touched my hand to my chest in mock-pain.

"I'm shocked. All I got was a _hug_." Sam replied, not bothering to pay any attention to me. "Oh, I see. I'm only good for the physical relationship. Fine; that's just perfect." I flung myself onto the sofa, kicking Sam accidentally—(cough)purposely(cough)—and buried my head into a pillow.

"Pay him no heed; he had too much chocolate milk this morning." I threw my pillow at him and scowled.

"_No_, I had some moron knocking at my door in the ungodly morning _hours _and going all chick on me." Casey was shaking silently next to the loveseat. "Besides, the chocolate milk was yesterday. I had coffee this morning. _Completely _different." That it was; of course, I may have added a bit too much sugar—courtesy of your local annoying git. He'd made it so I zoned out and added a few teaspoons extra sugar to my coffee every time he spoke.

Otherwise, the six cups would have been _totally _acceptable.

"Dude; that's so not cool." Sam threw the pillow back at me before pushing his hair out of his eyes. I put the pillow over my head again.

"Too bad. You robbed me of my sacred rest." Casey laughed lightly.

"Yeah, Sam. The baby needs his routine beauty sleep." I grunted—whether in agreement, or resentment, I really don't know.

"Get up, lazy-ass." Sam took my pillow. I glared at him.

"Gimme my pillow." He rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Give me my pillow." I demanded.

"No."

"_Give me my pillow_, you poop-head!" Casey laughed at us.

"Boys." She mumbled to herself as an explanation for our odd ways. I thought 'teenage boys' would have been more explanatory, but it was clear enough.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sam asked. Casey shrugged, I demanded my pillow again.

"Derek's sort of been winging it." Sam turned his attention to me.

"_Pillow_." Suddenly Casey gasped.

"The Empire State Building!" Sam blinked.

"Oh Lord, you picked a dork, didn't you?" I frowned at him and furrowed my brows. Honestly—I was aware Casey was a goody-two-shoe. Somewhat of a dork, as well. But she damn well wasn't in the stereotypical group of dorks or nerds or whatever.

"That may be so," Casey said, grinning, "but it would still be fun. Have either of you been?" Sam nodded solemnly. I snickered—joy, to mother-son bonding time. "Derek?"

"Nope." I stated simply as I glared at Sam. "I still want my pillow, though."

"Well, I have." It was apparent he was going to ignore me. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't count if your mommy took you when you were four." Sam grumbled some sort of protest. I ignored him as he had previously done to me. "I'm in. We'll drop Sammy in a dumpster on the way there. He's putting a damper on everything anyway." He growled at me.

"Says the man ready to bite my head off."

"You woke me up at three a.m." I paused, suddenly remembering. "_I want my pillow_!" Sam threw the pillow at my head. It was rather painful, as a pillow should never be. They were, evidently, not made to be hurled toward one's head. "Ow." I mumbled under my breath.

"_Shut. Up. _Nobody cares about you and your stupid pillow!" He threw another one at me. This time, however, I was prepared. Whether or not the preparation was well preformed is a whole other matter. Casey squeaked as I pulled her in front of me, blocking the significantly larger pillow form taking a blow to my head. She landed exceptionally sloppy on my lap, guarding her head with her arms.

Good reflexes, that one.

"Okay, okay. Anger wave, over. You can stop groping Casey now." I hadn't been aware—honestly, I swear—that my hands were bound dubiously around her middle. Oops.

"Stop throwing things at my head." I pointedly ignored Casey's wriggling.

"I'd like to be released." She said loudly.

"You're the one who asked for the pillow."

"You took it!"

"_Now, please_!"

"Because you were going to fall asleep."

"Because you woke me up at _THREE A.M.!_"

"Derek?"

"I—had—an—issue."

"You—have—many!"

"Sam?"

"You know what I meant!"

"I like to sleep."

"_Help. Me._"

"Kind of irrelevant, no?"

"No."

"_Derek_."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_**Derek**_."

"It _is_."

"It _isn't_."

"LET ME GO!" I released immediately, for fear of permanent hearing damage.

"Um—_**ow**_!" Casey stood up with a huff.

"I like standing." She straightened out her clothes, Sam and I looking at her—frightened. "Besides, you were fighting over whether or not Derek liking sleep was relevant to you argument." She paused. "And, actually, it was somewhat relevant." Sam grumbled and I grinned in triumph.

"Thank you, Casey."

"I will never understand the male species."

"Fair enough."

--

Apparently, Sam was going to be incredibly annoying during out trip to the Empire State Building, so that had to be cut short. Casey spent much of that time smacking the back of Sam's head, for bringing up unpleasant memories of his mother. She told him to 'respect that she's trying'. I laughed. Loudly, and for a large period of time. Casey called me a moron and told me to 'respect that Sam is going through a rough time'. I laughed again.

"Casey likes me better, Derek." I nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, that's why it's _me _she's dating."

"She's just trying to get to me."

"Truth be told I dislike you both immensely and equally at this moment." She chimed in as we walked through the park—it always ends there, doesn't it?—eating ice cream. Sam and I had strangely large piles atop our cones as opposed to Casey's mere scoop.

"Momentary roadblock, hon. It is easily dealt with." I said breezily.

"Of course, it's not so easy getting rid of me."

"Because you don't need getting rid of. I told you, dude, she likes me better." Casey walked ahead of us, biting at the edge of her cone, paying us no heed.

"I'm the better man; she obviously cares for me more."

"I'm the hockey player."

"So am I." Sam protested, sounding offended.

"Fine, fine. I'm the _better _hockey player."

"You're the _pansy _hockey player." I scoffed.

"No such thing exists."

"Until now."

"Yes. I suppose you qualify for the role."

"I'm going to hurt the two of you if this doesn't end, and soon."

"It will, hon. Don't fret. One more point will give me the respect and praise I deserve."

"Oh? And what is this brilliant point?" I grinned cockily as I held Casey back from advancing further and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I was vaguely aware she had dropped her ice cream in surprise bound was happy when she placed her palms on my neck. Sam grumbled vehemently. Suddenly something cold was running through my hair and down the back of my neck. I pulled from Casey with a start—staring after a running Sam with shock.

"I can't believe he had the gall to do that!" Casey was laughing from behind a hand clamped hard on her mouth. I placed my hand in my hair, still bewildered by the forwardness behind the act. "Go Sam!" I mumbled in disbelief. "OF course, I'll have to get him back for that. But I'll let him have his moment of glory." Casey stuck her pinkie finger in her mouth.

"You're sticky." Her brows furrowed. "And chocolaty." I sighed. "You know, you made me drop my ice cream." I frowned at my sticky and chocolate-coated hand.

"To be honest, I'd rather not go back and get more." I'd never been a huge fan of chocolate. The scent was sickening. Casey laughed.

"Come on. You can get Sam back for his evil doings after you wash your hair." She sent a strange look to my hair. "As soon as possible." I didn't know if she was referring to washing my hair, or getting revenge on Sam by her defiant 'as soon as possible'; but it candidly didn't matter. Both would come in—short—due time.

I would have my day. Sam would get what he deserved. (To my dismay, that wouldn't hold chocolaty terror because the creep _liked _chocolate).

But I digress.

--

"What are you going to do?" Casey whispered as we watched Sam in his suite, lounging on a sofa, watching television with—I was happy to notice—his toque on. He was strange, but predictably so.

"It's already done." I mumbled to her gladly. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Really?" I nodded fervently.

"Just go in there all weepy-like. Sit on the _end cushion_. Don't get embarrassed. Just wiggle a lot. Oh! And made a stink about his toque a little while into it. Make sure you lift the pillow behind you and shove what I hid behind in his face when he looks back—_when the toque is off_. You'll see why." She nodded.

"Okay."

"Try to cry. He dislikes it almost as much as I do." She rolled her eyes, muttering something like, 'insensitive cads' before putting on her façade and walking into the room.

Oh well, can't win 'em all.

I watched, transfixed.

"Oh, Sam! It was terrible. He got all j-jealous and started saying such-ch hor-_horrible _things! W-why'd you have to go and put that ice—ice cream in his hair?! Oh, it _really _s-set him o-ff. He was ranting all ov-ver." She fell onto the end cushion with a loud plop. The whoopee cushion spattered loudly. As instructed, she wiggled ruthlessly, leaving Sam looking quite uncomfortable.

"T-take off that awf-awful hat, Sam." She wiggled before leaning over and taking it off his head. She sobbed and pointed at his head. "He—he went too far! Does it burn? Oh G-God; I can't b-believe he put _Na-Nair _in your toque!" Sam's eyes widened comically. I hadn't actually put Nair, but Casey made an excellent show that I had. She was quite good at this. It was only honey.

"What?" Sam said; frenzied. He turned his head to grab a mirror from the side table—the mirror I'd placed there, thank you. Casey gripped the pillow behind her and grinned as she noticed the pie sitting under the pillow—unharmed, because of my expertise in the matter—and grinned briefly before putting the façade back on. "I don't think it's—"

He turned back and Casey shoved the pastry in his face without hesitation. He spluttered under the whipped topping and wiped out the substance from around his eyes.

"Fantastic. I should have known he'd plan something to get me back." I entered the room, laughing loudly and bent over as Casey stood at my side. "I just can't believe you worked with the devil." Casey grinned.

"The devil has really nice hair." Casey ran her fingers through it and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end from the sensation.

"Told you she likes me better." Sam scowled at me.

"For now." He looked cocky again. "Good will always triumph over evil." I grinned back.

"Ah—but you were the first to act on a wrongdoer's whim, were you not? My act was only one of which to teach you a lesson." I put my arm around Casey's waist. "I have an angel on my side to confirm." Casey's cheeks glowed bright red.

"An angel in cahoots with the devil. The world will end in tragedy, won't it?"

"'Fraid, so, my friend." I placed a kiss on the crown of Casey's head. "Also, I found her first." Sam looked amused.

"She yelled at you."

"Well—technically. _But _I caught her!" I grinned again. "Multiple times." Casey bit her lip.

"I'm clumsy." She added unnecessarily.

"Yes, we know." I supplied kindly. She mumbled under her breath.

"Thus, I lose to the devil."

"Oh, you aren't giving up?" I asked. "It certainly is no fun without competition to trample on."

"For now. I will return with vengeance. No worries, my devilish friend."

"Devilishly _handsome _friend." Casey's head was resting against my shoulder when she gasped and jumped.

"Oh!" Sam and I jumped with her.

"What's wrong?" We asked together. She waved us off.

"Nothing's _wrong_." I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay…" Sam said slowly.

"I just remembered." She smiled at me and pulled an envelope out of her tote bag. "It's for Dad's wedding." I blinked at the envelope as she said she needed to leave and told us goodbye. I read over the elegant, gold script at the top of the card. _You are Cordially Invited to Attend the Holy Matrimony of Dennis McDonald and Lily-Anne Manning_… there was more; but I didn't think to continue on with it. Sam looked over my shoulder.

"Oh. Well." He mumbled stupidly.

Joy. Just when I thought the drama had fled.

**A/N: I suck, I'm aware!!! Good Lord, this took FAR TOO LONG to be posted. I know I'm terrible. But I just kept writing and deleting because I didn't think I was getting Derek's character right. I still think he's a bit off. I apologize for the terribly large amount of time it took to get this up. Hopefully I'll be better from now on. Thank you so much to those who are reviewing! I've been getting notices again, so I'm going to try reviewing personally again. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I had to get some Sam in there because I didn't feel up to writing full-fledged Dasey, though they have their moments. I just want to say, the readers of any of my fics are AMAZING! I still get Alerts and Favourites and Reviews. It's incredible considering how long I've been inactive for. So, just, thank you so much for that. I can't begin to explain how much I appreciate that. I know I've been awful with this. Thank you, for sticking by with this story! It means so much, honestly.**

**(Happy belated Thanksgiving to all my American readers!!)**

**--Alaina**


End file.
